Dude, Where's My Horse?
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: As babies, the Rugrats used to dream about being cowboys, and as tweens, they finally get to make those dreams come true! When the gang is invited to spend a week at a dude ranch. Will Tommy and his city slicker pals adapt to the ways of the old west especially when Tommy reunites with an old friend from early babyhood along with Mike's friends, Scott and Jade who also join in.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, this one was a long time coming. I was originally going to make my own All Grown Up! special known as Dude Ranch where Tommy reunites with that cute toddler girl Belinda from _Showdown at Teeter-Totter Gulch,_ but I was then told that there already is an actual special on a Dude Ranch called _Dude, Where's my Horse?_ I must've forgotten somehow about this one, so hopefully this story turns out better in that case, and if you couldn't already tell, only OCs are owned and everyone belongs to their respective owners. This is also set after the Total Drama crossover with CartoonNetwork90sFan's favorite anime: Yu Yu Hakusho based on the Golden Seal movie which will be continued as soon as possible. Read & Review!**

* * *

We are shown the distant future in the world known as Megaville where everyone, well, almost everyone, lived in harmony, as they often tried to conquer evil and live in peace much like in the older times of the citizens' ancestors and those who came before them.

"Sit down, Scout," An older Tommy Pickles smiled to his daughter after he decided to spend some time with her as her mother was at the Spa for the week and would be back home today. "I'm going to tell you a story."

"What story is that, Daddy?" The golden blonde girl smiled to her father in excitement.

"This is a story about how I reunited with your mother over one summer vacation." Tommy smiled back.

"Oh, oh, tell me the story, Daddy!" Scout pleaded. "Please, please, please!"

"Well... All right..." Tommy smiled.

Scout cheered and then came onto her father's lap as he shared one of his best memories with her.

"Summer: The single greatest word in the English language," Tommy smiled in memory. "No school, no homework, no butt cramps from man's most uncomfortable invention, the chair desk. Nine long months of anticipation all building up to three precious months of sun, fun, and nonstop adventure."

* * *

But then it turns out that the Rugrats gang as preteen/teens were inside, sitting in the dark, watching TV, looking bored.

 ** _'Now, don't try this at home, mates!'_ **The Australian man on the TV told the audience at home as an ostrich appeared on screen and he rode off only to fall off the hill with a parachute.

"Pass the remote!" Dil said as he checked his watch. "We're missing Hospital Detention!"

They then passed the remote control to Dil so that he could watch his show.

"What's Hospital Detention?" Susie asked.

"Eh, some Spanish soap opera that he and Dib Membrane are obsessed with." Tommy shrugged off.

Dil turned the TV onto the soap opera and looked like a zombie with his eyes glued to the screen. "Poor Enrique," The estranged boy sighed. "He can't find a brain donor and all I can do is stand by helplessly and watch."

"But Dil, you don't speak Spanish." Kimi pointed out.

"I know," Dil told her. "Human suffering is the same in any language."

"Hey," Lil smiled as she then pulled out her phone to see a new text. "I just got a text from Mike and she's back from Japan."

"Great, now you can meet up and suck each other's faces." Phil smirked to his twin sister.

" **PHILLIP!** " Lil snapped.

"What did she go to Japan for?" Kimi asked.

"She had to help her friends Duncan and Abby get something called The Golden Seal," Lil told her best friend. "And get this, Jo was able to make a friend that's a lot like her."

"Look at this place," Betty told her fellow adults. "It's like a goat exploded in here!"

"Why aren't you kids playing outside?" Didi asked.

"It's supposed to rain." Phil replied.

Didi came to the window and threw the curtains in, showing the sunshine which made them all flinch and yell out from the brightness.

"Sunday, I mean..." Phil muttered.

"Kids, meet my old buddy, Red." Grandpa Lou smiled as he showed company with him.

"Look at these critters, citified just like their grandpa, wouldn't last long working at my ranch which is at 8:00 in the morning and we get up at 3:00," Red commented about the group of friends. "And my grandson and his girlfriend are coming over, helping out."

"Oh, Ranch Smanch, you've clouded your brain, old man!" Grandpa Lou glared at the cowboy. "Remember when we were kids? You bet I wouldn't last a week at the ranch, and I made it all the way to September!"

"You were on bed rest." Red smirked.

"I broke my leg." Grandpa Lou defended.

"Gettin' off the bus." Red smirked.

"I could last this summer." Tommy stood up.

"Wouldn't last a week," Red scoffed. "Let me see yer hands."

Tommy held out his hands to the old man.

Red took his hands and examined them. "Yep, soft as a seamstress."

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," Didi smiled, suddenly feeling inspired. "A week on a ranch; some sunshine, and fresh air! And you could bring any guests of your choice."

"Is there a spa?" Angelica asked hopefully.

"We don't know anything about ranch work!" Phil complained.

"A hot spot like that is just the source of allergic activity!" Chuckie shivered. "There's no way Rhonda would wanna go to a ranch and I'd be one big hive..."

"And what about Courtney?" Phil added. "I don't want her to get hurt, especially with falling off a horse."

"And Mike just came back from her trip." Lil continued.

"It's a really bad time for me," Dil told his mother. "Enrique is about lobotomy reserved and I can't be in Humidacodo."

"A week on the ranch along with your guests it is." Didi finalized.

"Oh, yeah," Betty added with a smirk. "They're outta here."

Everyone soon glared at Tommy like it was his fault and he looked nervous toward them.

"I wonder who Tommy could bring with him?" Dil asked. "I mean, he and that girl Rachel broke out at the ski lodge."

"Excuse me while I go call Mike." Lil said while glaring at Tommy.

"I'm going to bring Courtney, but if she's gets hurt in any other way, you're going to be on my menu." Phil threatened.

"You're just kidding, right?" Tommy gulped.

"You just keep telling yourself that, Pickles." Phil glared as he then took out his cell phone and called his girlfriend.

"Oh, great, I'm gonna be on his menu," Tommy sulked. "This is fantastic."

Everyone else soon called the guests they wanted to come with them on the ranch.

* * *

"But Daddy, why didn't you ask Mom to come with you?" Scout asked her father.

"Because we hadn't reunited yet," Tommy smiled to her. "Little did I know on that ranch, I would run into her, I only saw her when I was just a baby until then."

"So, what happened next?" Scout asked.

"My friends had called the guests of their choices and were getting ready." Tommy prompted.

* * *

The 'Rats gang were still talking to their guests on the phone.

"Mike, I'm so sorry, I know that you just came back from Japan, and-" Lil began.

 ** _"It's all right; I missed you,"_ **Mike gently cut her off. **_"I'm looking forward to spending time with you."_**

"So, you wouldn't mind?" Lil asked.

 ** _"I never mind when it comes to you."_** Mike smiled.

"Aw, Mike." Lil blushed.

"Aw, Mike, I missed you," Phil mocked. "Let's make out!"

"Don't you have to call Courtney?" Lil glared at her brother.

"Already did, and she's getting ready." Phil smirked.

"Then, if you don't mind, would you **LEAVE?!** " Lil demanded as her eyes turned red.

Phil backed up slowly and left his twin sister alone.

"Sorry about that, Mike, Phillip was trying to be funny." Lil then said on the phone.

 ** _"It's okay, I'll be over there as quickly as possible,"_ **Mike promised. ** _"I love you."_**

"I love you too." Lil replied.

* * *

Soon enough, they were packing up and getting ready to head to the ranch and now waited on their guests. A limo was the first to arrive and Winston opened the door and Courtney came out with a smile as Winston tried to get her suitcases out of the limo, but the suitcases were pretty heavy.

"Good to see you, Court." Phil smiled.

"Thanks for inviting me, Philly," Courtney smiled back before looking to her butler in concern. "Do you need any help, Winston?"

Winston couldn't lift the suitcases, he tried, only to be panting out of breath.

"I'll help him out." Phil volunteered.

"Oh, aren't you sweet?" Courtney smiled to him.

"Let me help ya out, buddy." Phil said as he came to his girlfriend's butler.

"Oh, thank you, young man, but be careful; they're very heavy." Winston warned.

"Aw, don't worry about it." Phil reassured as he carried the suitcases with ease.

"Isn't he just amazing?" Courtney gushed as she fanned herself.

* * *

"Chuckie, you don't have to carry my bag for me," Rhonda told the geeky boy. "I could've done it myself."

"No, really, Rhonda, I don't mind." Chuckie smiled nervously as he tried to pick up the rich girl's bag, but it was quite heavy for him.

"Well, if you insist." Rhonda shrugged.

"Hey, there, Princess, I've missed you." A voice said to a certain preteen.

Lil turned around and gasped with a smile once she saw Mike. Mike soon hugged Lil and kissed her.

"Oh, Mike, I really missed you," Lil smiled to her girlfriend. "How was Japan and meeting that Spirit Detective?"

"It was great for all of us, especially for Jo because I've never seen her this excited before." Mike replied.

"What happened?" Lil asked.

"She's got a rival who is on the same level or higher than her." Mike informed.

"So... Is that good or bad...?" Lil asked since rivals were usually a bad thing to have.

"In this case, I think it's good," Mike replied. "I think they're both friends and rivals."

"What's his name?" Lil asked.

"Hiei," Mike said. "He's a demon just like Jo."

"Oh... Okay then..." Lil replied. "Good for Jo. He's not a devil demon like those guys you told me about, Brad and Shawn, right?"

"Nah, he's a fire demon with a third eye called The Jagen," Mike explained. "He's faster than The Flash and is really good with a sword."

"Impressive..." Lil commented. "Well, I'm sure you won't mind going to a dude ranch since your uncle is Jess Harper after all."

"Nah, this'll be great, especially spending time with you." Mike reassured.

Lil giggled to that.

"Ah, Mike, good to see ya," Betty smirked as she wrapped her arm around the tomboy. "How've things been goin' for ya?"

"Hey, Betty," Mike replied. "Ah, you know, same old same old."

"How was Japan?" Betty asked.

"Pretty good," Mike nodded. "It was better than I thought."

"Well, that's good," Betty smiled. "Maybe next time ya go, you could bring Lilly along."

"I'll see what I can do." Mike smiled back.

"Hey, Mike, what's up?" Phil greeted.

"Ah, nuthin' much," Mike replied as she fist bumped him. "What about you?"

"Eh, I can't complain," Phil shrugged. "A little worried about Tommy."

"Why's that?" Mike asked. "Can't Rachel do something?"

"They... Uh... Sorta broke up..." Phil replied uneasily.

"Huh?!" Mike panicked. "They what?! Since when?!"

"Back at the Ski Lodge." Phil sighed.

"Oh, man, poor Tommy." Mike frowned.

"Tell me about it..." Phil nodded. "I haven't seen him this down before."

"Yeah..." Mike sighed. "I would've felt the same way if Lil broke up with me."

"And me and Courtney." Phil agreed.

"Maybe we could help him find love at the ranch." Lil suggested.

"We can only hope." Mike said to her.

Phil nodded in agreement.

Tommy sighed as he tried to forget about Rachel, but seeing everyone with their own guests really made him feel left out and an extra wheel in his circle of friends he had known since he was a baby. Dil came with Dib and Gaz, talking, well, Gaz was playing her video games.

"I can't believe that we're gonna miss Hosptial Detention." Dib complained.

"I can't believe you _like_ that show." Gaz scoffed as she played her GameSlave.

"Okay, scouts, it's time to head out, let's go!" Grandpa Lou told the kids.

Everyone put their suitcases on the bus and then headed out to the ranch.

* * *

Angelica kept kicking Tommy's seat.

"Do you have to keep kicking my seat?" Tommy complained.

"No, I don't have to, but seeing as you got us into this mess, it's my pleasure~" Angelica smirked to her cousin.

"Guys, when we were kids, we must've banked a gazillion hours of playing Cowboys, and now we have a shot at the real deal," Tommy reminded his friends. "Think about it! Grub cooked over an open fire, horses, wide open spaces, horses..."

"I still don't know about this, Tommy; I mean real horses are big and unpredictable," Chuckie replied. "They're not running around broom handle slapping your own butt!"

Tommy gasped to his best friend.

"Chill, Finster," Angelica smirked. "It'll be great!" She then realized what she said which caused everybody else to look at her. "I just remembered how swangle looking I'll be in my Western Wear."

"Oh, I have my western outfits too," Courtney smiled as she popped her head out, though her hair seemed a little messed up right now. "Daddy bought them for me a few weeks ago; they're really cute."

"What happened to your hair?" Rhonda asked.

"What do you mean?" Courtney asked.

"Your hair is messed up." Rhonda pointed out.

"Oh, it's nothing." Courtney giggled innocently and just sat back down into her seat.

Junior looked curious and peaked then saw Phil and Courtney making out.

"You okay, Baby?" Angelica smiled to her boyfriend.

"Uh... Yeah, I'm fine, but I think Phil and Courtney are having more fun than we are right now." Junior blinked.

"Huh? What did you-" Angelica was about to say until she peaked behind their seat for herself. "OH, MY GOD!"

Phil and Courtney glared slightly.

"Angelica, do you mind?" Phil glared as he held Courtney.

"Yeah, this is private!" Courtney added.

Angelica just looked at the two, blinking in silence.

"Now, or I'm going to have a late night snack!" Phil threatened.

Angelica and Junior then sat back down and blinked, minding their own business as the two made out. Tommy was just looking out at the window, smiling as he was imagining everyone as cowboys. Mike was reading her newest Action Guy comic book while Lil lay her head in her lap. Buddy and Gerald were talking to their girlfriends as Dil and Dib were discussing Hospital Detention as Gaz was playing her video game. Chuckie and Rhonda was resting.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon enough, they arrived at the bus stop and got off.

"Well, this doesn't look familiar." Grandpa Lou commented.

There was soon a sound heard which of course scared Chuckie senseless into making him jump into the horse water trough.

"Chuckie, whatdja do that for?" Rhonda frowned to her boyfriend.

"Whenever you hear that song in Westerns, it means bad guys are about to start a shoot out!" Chuckie replied nervously.

The whistle was heard again, but it turns out a man who did that he came out with two guys and two girls and a man driving the truck and they was all laughing. Mike right away knew the two were out of the five.

"Scott and Jade?" Mike asked. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Howdy, Mike," Jade smiled. "We could ask you the same thing."

"I'm with my girlfriend for this trip," Mike replied. "You remember Lil, right?"

"Ah, yeah," Scott smiled and shook the brunette girl's hand. "Hey, Lil, I'm Scott Wallis and this is my girlfriend, Jade Summers. I'm sure you've heard a lot about us."

"Yeah, I heard about you used to being a bad guy on Revenge of the Island." Lil memorized.

"Ah, that was the old me." Scott replied.

"That was before ya met me, Scottie~" Jade gushed to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, but you can trust me now, all of you." Scott told the others honestly.

"This is my grandson, Scott Wallis, and his girlfriend, Jade Summers." Red introduced.

"I thought Scott's grandpa was Donnie Wallis who went to school with Tumbleweed Tex and Penelope Pitstop?" Mike asked out of confusion.

"Pappy's from my dad's side of the family, but this is Granddad from my mom's side of the family." Scott explained.

"Oh, okay." Mike understood.

"How ya doin', Boy?" Red asked as he patted Scott on the head.

"Great, Granddad." Scott replied.

"Now, you didn't bring that city slicker friend of yours who's dumber than a mule?" Red asked, obviously talking about Lightning.

"Nope, he's with his own girlfriend." Scott replied.

"Shame, I was lookin' forward to roughin' him up," Red chuckled. "Now, tell me, how's your sister?"

"She's as good as she can be..." Scott shrugged. "She says hi and will accept any presents on her behalf."

"Nuthin' personal, folks, but we do that all the city slickers," One man said. "Right, Lou?"

"Yep, it wasn't funny then and it isn't funny now." Grandpa Lou grumbled.

Tommy and Dil soon helped pull Chuckie out of the water.

"I'm Big Red," The first man began. "This is Medium Red, and Little Red, that guy behind the truck is Tiny, and of course, you've met my nephew Scott and his girlfriend, Jade."

"What truck?" Susie muttered about Tiny.

"The truck right behind Tiny there that we're all gonna ride in." Scott told her.

"I've never rode in a truck before." Courtney said.

"And you should meet my younger cousin, Belinda." Scott then said.

"Belinda?" Tommy asked as he felt like he had heard that name before.

Scott and Jade came out of the car with a young preteen girl with golden blonde hair which was very curly and adorable as she wore an orange dress and had white shoes on and smiled as she held a flower in her hand. Tommy blushed and gasped as he thought Belinda looked very beautiful.

"You're all related?" Junior asked.

"Yes, sirree," Big Red replied. "We're all related to our Little Scottie."

Scott pouted at his nickname while Jade giggled.

"Little Scottie, that's a cute one." Jade giggled to her boyfriend.

"Tommy Pickles, is that you?" Belinda asked one of the boys.

"Uh, have we met?" Tommy asked as he was sure he hadn't seen this girl before.

"I've got three words for you," Belinda smiled. "Teeter-Totter Gulch."

"Teeter-Totter Gulch?" Tommy asked before that playground name rang a few bells in his head.

Tommy saw himself as a baby with a cowboy hat as he sat with two-year-old Chuckie in a red wagon with Grandpa Lou pulling them to a playground as he ranted about some grown-up talk before the sun was about to give them 'No Shadows Time' and they ran into a kind girl who helped them out who was a much younger Belinda who flashed them a smile and gave them apple juice.

"It's you..." Tommy now realized. "I can't believe it's really you! And to think that I thought we'd never see each other again."

"I know what you mean," Belinda blushed. "I still remember how you stood up for us against Prudence when she was still The Junk Food Kid."

"So, um, how's she been then?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, we're very good friends now," Belinda nodded. "Almost like sisters, though since that incident when you got her mother to stop giving her so much candy, she's pretty much a vegetarian now since she had to eat carrot sticks for snacks back then."

Tommy smiled a little with a blush.

* * *

They were soon all in the truck and Grandpa Lou sat in the back with the kids, of course falling asleep. Little Red was soon staring at Angelica.

"What are you looking at?" Angelica glared.

"Uh... I... I never met a city girl before..." Little Red replied nervously. "How'd ya get your hair so shiny?"

"We bathe." Angelica scoffed.

Little Red then turned around to take a look at Courtney as she was fixing her hair while looking in her handheld mirror. "Yer mighty pretty for a city girl." He nervously told the blonde rich girl.

"Oh, um, thanks." Courtney blushed a little with a sheepish giggle before Phil glared at Little Red.

Little Red then fiddled with his hat with a nervous smile. Dil, Dib, and Chuckie heard Phil growling like a wolf and saw his claws pop out.

"Whoa, did you guys see that?" Dib asked the others.

"You mean the claws?" Chuckie asked. "I sure did..."

"And I heard some growling too." Dil added.

"Phew!" Dib said in relief. "I'm not going crazy then."

"It still scares me though." Chuckie gulped.

"You're very sweet, but I have a boyfriend." Courtney told Little Red.

"You do?" Little Red asked.

"Yeah, ME!" Phil glared. "You wanna make something of it, Cowboy?!"

"Take it easy, Phil, you'll unleash your inner wolf." Mike warned her girlfriend's brother.

Phil breathed heavily and growled.

"Philly, relax," Courtney soothed her boyfriend. "I would never leave you; you're the only one who I love."

Phil soon managed to calm down as she gave him a kiss.

"Just relax," Courtney comforted. "I love you and nobody else."

Phil then hugged the blonde girl and glared at Little Red. Little Red only looked nervous and tried not to get too scared. Everyone looked out as horses raced beside the truck.

"Look quickly before you miss it!" Susie told the others.

Everybody then turned around to see what Susie saw and saw that it was an old cow eating some grass.

"You pulled us away from wild mustangs to check out a cow?" Dib groaned.

"It is not about the cow, it's about the cow tipping!" Susie glared in defense.

"Yeah, right, you would never do that," Phil scoffed. "It almost sounds bad."

"Says the guy who changes into a big, scary creature under the full moon." Dib deadpanned.

"Watch it or I'll tear you a new one." Phil scowled.

"What are you saying? I can't be bad?!" Susie glared at Phil. "I can be bad, I can be bad as the rest of you, including Mike's friends, Duncan and Abby, badder than them even!" she then glared at Angelica. "That's right, sister, you're going down!"

"The heck just happened?" Mike asked, blinking strangely to Susie.

Everyone just shrugged, not knowing themselves.

"Who cares?" Gaz scoffed.

* * *

Soon enough, they arrived at the ranch, as a chicken laid a egg and walked away.

"Well, here we are." Belinda smiled to the others as she loved farm living since it was how she was brought up.

Red helped everyone out of the truck and then took them to the barnyard, and where there were cots for their guests.

"Sah-Weet!" Phil beamed.

"Ah, living like real cowboys." Tommy smiled to the others.

"This arrangement is fine for the preteens, but Junior and I will need our own bathroom, hot tub, internet access, and free movies." Angelica said.

"I'm sure we'll survive, Angelica." Junior told his girlfriend.

"Well, it's 4:00 PM," Big Red told the guests. "Better get some shut-eye, 'round here, we get up before the roosters."

"Sounds ideal to me, sir." Belinda smiled.

"Night, Buckaroo." Grandpa Lou smiled to his grandson before ruffling his hair.

"Ah, good night, Grandpa." Tommy smiled back and waved to his grandfather.

"Tomorrow is the big day for you, rookies." Scott laughed as he left the barnyard.

"Which one of you do I talk to about Room Service?!" Angelica called out to them.

Of course, no one answered her.

"Don't worry, Angelica, you'll love living on the dude ranch," Belinda smiled. "After all, I was born on a farm."

"Preachy, much?" Angelica scoffed to the blonde country girl.

"I can't believe that we have to get up at 3:00 in the morning," Rhonda complained. "I won't have time to do my morning facial."

* * *

"Oh, I don't know about this, Tommy." Chuckie nervously told his best friend since Rhonda was having issues.

"Oh, Chuckie, just think about it," Tommy coaxed. "Tonight, we go to sleep, and tomorrow, we wake up Cowboys."

Chuckie thought about it and went to sleep, smiling as he thought about it.

* * *

"Philly, I'm sorry." Courtney told her boyfriend.

"What for?" Phil asked.

"For talking to Little Red." Courtney said.

Phil folded his arms with a groan. "It's fine, I guess."

"I really don't like him like I like you, honest..." Courtney soothed him.

"Really?" Phil asked.

"You're the only one that I love," Courtney nodded as she pushed her cot next to his as a tear ran down her face. "I love nobody else and you're the only one who can always keep me happy."

"Aw, Courtney, I'm sorry that I was jealous." Phil said softly.

"Don't be," Courtney said as she took her boyfriend's hand. "I'm sorry too."

Phil gently squeezed her hand. "I should be sorry, Court."

"You don't need to be sorry," Courtney giggled. "You're a great boyfriend."

"And you're a great girlfriend." Phil smiled back.

Courtney then lay her head on Phil's chest and the brunette boy stroke her hair. The two smiled as they slept through the night with ease.

* * *

"I wonder what tomorrow is gonna be like?" Lil wondered.

"Hopefully something easy since we just got here." Mike replied.

"I hope you're right, Mike." Lil yawned.

Everyone then to sleep because they had to get up very early in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, everyone was getting ready for work today. They were at the horse stables, cleaning up horse poop.

"Oh, my gosh, I'm not doing this," Rhonda complained. "You can't make me!"

Chuckie was very disgusted and even sneezed from his allergies.

"Come on, guys, horses don't clean up after themselves." Jade told the others.

"Ah, I was born for this job." Phil smiled as he seemed to enjoy cleaning up the horse poop.

"You might wanna keep that to yourself." Rhonda deadpanned.

"No kidding." Angelica agreed as she was putting on make-up.

"Well, I for one refuse to get close and personal with horse dung!" Lil complained. "It'll ruin the foray of my jeans..."

"The life of a cowboy isn't all about fashion and fancy hats," Tommy pointed out. "We have to work up to earn it!"

"I know what you mean," Mike nodded in agreement. "Working on a ranch is never easy."

"I wish I could be strong like you, Mike." Lil sighed.

"Sometimes, you just gotta go with it," Mike told her. "I always told Lu and Og that."

"You worked on a ranch before?" Rhonda asked Mike.

"With my uncle, Jess Harper." Mike nodded.

Big Red, Little Red, Medium Red, and Belinda gasped at the name.

"You're related to him?!" Big Red asked.

"That's right." Mike confirmed.

"No way!" Belinda gasped.

"It's true," Scott agreed with Mike. "I've seen him in person."

"Me too." Jade added.

"Well, I'll be doggone." Big Red said out of surprise.

"Seems like you mean big shots for this kind of work lasso them." Chuckie said to Tommy.

"Come on, Chuckie," Tommy told his best friend. "You want the Reds, Scott, and Jade to think you're soft?"

"What about Rhonda?" Mike quickly added.

"Rhonda?" Chuckie repeated before looking to the rich girl of his dreams.

Rhonda was putting make-up on while looking at herself in the mirror.

"Leave it to Tommy to make shoveling manure a good rep." Susie deadpanned.

Belinda just giggles as Tommy smiled and blushes at the girl. Little Red saw Courtney shoveling the poop.

"Do you need any help?" Little Red offered.

"Umm... No thank you." Courtney replied.

"Man, Courtney's doing better than I expected her to." Mike commented about the rich girl.

"Dib, give me your shovel." Phil demanded.

Dib handed him the shovel and Phil growled and broke the shovel in half.

"What'd you do that for?" Dib asked.

"Rage." Phil scowled since Little Red was clearly hitting on Courtney behind his back.

"Why don't I help ya shovel, Blondie?" Little Red smiled bashfully to Courtney.

"Oh, no, that's okay, I really don't mind." Courtney told him.

"No, really, I can help you." Little Red insisted.

"No thank you," Courtney reassured him. "I can just ask Philly if I need any help."

"That Courtney Gripling, always getting the boys." Angelica commented.

"Angelica, I don't think you should say that around Phil." Junior warned his girlfriend.

"Huh?" Angelica asked. "Why?"

Junior points at Phil who is about to unleash his inner wolf.

"Good idea." Angelica gulped in fright.

"So, uh, you ever see The Ridonculous Race?" Junior asked Belinda.

"Nope." Belinda shook her head as he felt like just another kid.

"You watch internet videos?" Buddy asked since he was an internet icon like Junior was a reality TV star for being on a Total Drama series.

"'Fraid not, city boys." Belinda giggled innocently.

"She doesn't have internet or television." Scott told the others.

"What?!" Angelica gaped at Belinda. "What kind of life do you have?!"

"Farm livin' is the life for me~" Belinda shrugged before walking away to help her crush. "Just the way my pop raised me, I guess. Excuse me, I better go help Tommy out."

"Phew! I'm finished," Courtney smiled in relief. "That was easier than I thought."

* * *

Angelica soon wandered off on her own and Junior followed her. They ended up in the barn where no one was there but a chicken laying yet another egg in the haystack.

Angelica took off her hat and lay in the hay with a sigh. "Mm... This is definitely one star, but it'll do."

"Angelica, I don't think we're allowed to be in here." Junior told his girlfriend as she was about to take a nap.

"Ah, relax, honey, and take a load off," Angelica told him. "Come and join me."

Junior looked around and shrugged, then lay down beside his girlfriend and took a nap with her.

* * *

Eventually with the others, they finally finished scooping up the horse manure and they all lay down in the sun, totally exhausted.

"Well, take a look at what the kids can do." Grandpa Lou smiled.

"Well, you city folks were always good at shovelin' this kinda stuff, but I'd say this is a mighty excellent job." Red approved.

"So, Red, where's the chuck wagon?" Tommy asked. "'Cuz me and my posse are ready to celebrate."

"You kiddin'?" Red chuckled. "This is just the warm-up!"

"Warm-up?!" The others asked.

Susie then backed up and accidentally made the poop dump out of the wheelbarrow it was collected in.

"Aw, man, my new sneakers!" Gerald yelped as the manure ended up on his shoes.

"Who cares?!" Rhonda screamed. "It's on my brand new jeans!"

"Oh, brother." Mike scoffed.

"So, uh, dare I ask, what's the next step?" Buddy asked Red.

"Piggies in the mud," Red smirked before taking out an old photograph of a little girl with her hair in wild pigtail braids, overalls, and boots covered in mud as she was hugging a pig that tackled her and licked her face. "Scott's sister used to love it."

* * *

 ** _"SOOOOEY! SOOOOEY!" Young Albertha called out only for a pig to tackle her in the mud and lick her face like a dog which made her laugh and hug the pig. "Aw, I love him, you're my special little piggy, you're so much better than a baby brother!"_**

* * *

"Does that mean we gotta work in the mud?!" Lil complained.

* * *

Soon enough, everyone was forced to the field where the pigs were in the muddy patches. Lil was in a hazmat suit while Phil fell in the mud, but he actually enjoyed it. Tommy and Chuckie then worked on the fences. Tommy made a hole to put the fence down as Chuckie was putting the wire up it was almost successful, until the wood fell down and caused Chuckie to get tangled up by the wires.

* * *

Angelica and Junior were still sleeping. The two seemed to hug each other in their sleep.

* * *

"Susie, I know you wanna be bad, but I think it's as impossible as Helga G. Pataki having an actual human heart." Gerald told his girlfriend as he tried to wash his shoes while she went up behind a cow.

The cow then lay down before she could do anything else.

"What are you saying, I can't be bad?" Susie glared at her boyfriend. "I can be bad just like Duncan and Abby!"

"Um, not really..." Gerald smiled sheepishly. "I mean, you're just too nice and perfect, even when we were in preschool."

Susie just glared at her boyfriend and soon walked away from him.

"Smooth, Gerald..." Gerald muttered under his breath before following after Susie.

* * *

"Would it kill you to at least help?" Dib complained to his sister as he pulled on ropes with the others while Dil was coordinating.

"Will it kill you to shut up?" Gaz retorted. "I'm trying to concentrate on my game!"

Dib sighed to his video game obsessed sister. As soon they pulled the ropes, they cheered as they were done. Big Red, Belinda, Scott, and Jade checked it out and smiled ,but the barn fell back down and everyone walked away in disappointment, except for Gaz. It was soon dark as night and Angelica and Junior were still asleep in the hay together. The chicken pecked the hay before waddling off and its egg came out from the hay and began to hatch.

* * *

Everyone else was at the barnyard, resting after the big day of working.

"You guys tried your best." Belinda supported.

"What a week!" Phil said as he lay down on his cot.

"Phil, it's been a day," Lil pointed out to her twin brother as she cleaned her shoe. "You stink!"

"In honor of the great cowboy tradition, I refuse to shower." Phil smirked before sniffing his own armpit.

"That's gross, and I thought that Ed had bad hygeine." Mike winced which made Lil giggle.

"Ha ha, very funny." Phil narrowed his eyes at the tomboy.

"The upside's not being able to breathe." Chuckie muttered as he put bandages on his arms.

"Howdy ho, partners," Tiny greeted as he popped his head in the window. "You put in a long day, huh?"

"I've never worked so hard in all of my life." Kimi replied as she soon laid down.

"Well, I need a couple of volunteers for KP Duty," Tiny told the others. "You won't be doing all of the outdoorsy stuff that you did today."

"ME!" Kimi suddenly lifted her head up and raised her hand up high. "Me, me, me, me! Me, me, me, me, me! Buddy, you can help too!"

"Oh, we got a couple of takers." Tiny winked.

"Goodbye, Horse Poop!" Kimi cheered before hugging Buddy and kissing him all over his face.

Buddy blushed and smiled sheepishly from the kisses.

"Oh, you gotta get up two hours earlier than yer buddies so we can get breakfast on." Tiny told the young couple.

"Uggghhh!" Kimi soon groaned and buried her face into her pillow.

"Aw, Kimi." Buddy frowned and sat down next to the girl to comfort her.

* * *

Dil and Dib were writing something down in a notebook and tore out a piece of paper from the notebook.

"Listen up, amigos." Dil spoke up.

"We have an idea that we both came up with." Dib added.

"Oh, brother." Gaz groaned.

"Since ranch people don't believe in TVs, we've filled the void with writing a mock episode of Hospital Detention," Dil told the others before holding out the paper to his brother with a fake mustache before going to Susie with an eye patch. "T, you'll be playing Enrique. You're in a coma, and debating on whether or not to move towards the light. Suze, you're Estella, you want Enrique to bite it, because he loves Linna. She's bad to the bone."

Susie smirked and then took the eye patch since it would allow her to become a bad girl. They then heard screaming, and where it was Angelica and Junior running back in the barnyard.

* * *

"It's chasing us!" Angelica yelped. "It's hideous!"

A baby ostrich soon came inside.

"Aww... It's adorable." Courtney cooed.

" **GET IT OFF ME!** " Angelica cried out.

"What is it?" Gerald asked.

"I dunno, some kind of duck?" Junior shrugged.

"We accidentally hatched it and now it won't stop following us!" Angelica complained before running to her cot to avoid the baby ostrich. "Stay away from us! I have orange sauce and I am not afraid to use it!"

"Aww... Look... The little thing thinks you're its Mama and Dada." Susie cooed to Angelica.

"That is adorable." Courtney giggled.

"Well, we're not!" Angelica glared at the chick as she hid with Junior. "That thing is ugly and dirty and smells like Phil!"

Phil glared in offended response.

"Someone get it out of here!" Angelica demanded.

"I can't," Gerald replied. "I've lost all feeling in my arms."

"You're lucky," Chuckie said. "I'd love to lose feeling in my arms."

"Are we going to do this every day?" Lil complained. "I don't think I can handle it sedation wise."

"All you guys can think about is yourselves," Dil frowned. "What about poor Enrique?"

"Who cares?" Rhonda scoffed. "I'm sick of Enrique, he's probably kicked it by now!"

"How can you say something like that, Miss Fashion Freak?" Dib glared. "At least I don't whine and complain like a little baby," he then imitated Rhonda. "'Oh, my gosh, I broke a nail, my life is over'!"

"You trying to say something, Big Head?!" Rhonda sneered.

" **MY HEAD IS NOT BIG!** " Dib glared.

"Ya could've fooled me." Rhonda scoffed.

"Yeah, well, at least I'm not a spoiled Daddy's girl!" Dib told Rhonda.

"Oh, that really hurts." Rhonda folded her arms and rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Newsflash, guys," Angelica glared at Dil and Dib as she tried to put the chick into a basket. "People usually don't survive a LOBOTOMY REVERSAL!"

"Stop it, stop it!" Susie told the others. "Why are we yelling at everybody?"

"Yer friend is right," Belinda added. "This is no time to fight each other."

"And you're right too, Belinda," Susie agreed before glaring. "This is the time where we should be fighting on Tommy!"

"What?!" Belinda asked. "Why?"

"It's his fault that we're here in the first place!" Susie told her.

The others agreed and began to rant and yell at Tommy.

"Hey, guys, it'll be fun, I promise!" Tommy smiled nervously.

"Leave him alone." Belinda glared as she stood in front of Tommy.

"Get out of the way, Farm Girl!" Angelica demanded.

"What did he do to you guys?" Belinda glared. "The Tommy Pickles I remember helped me up against a bully I've been harassed by for almost my whole life before he managed to get back at her and save all of us on Teeter-Totter Gulch even though we were all just babies back then, but I'll never forget that day because it was the first time I knew what it was like to fall in love with a city boy, not just any city boy, but one of the bravest boys I have ever met!"

"Thank you." Tommy said which made Belinda blush.

"Anyone else want to stand by Tommy's side?" Angelica huffed.

"Yeah, me." Mike said as she soon came to Tommy and Belinda's side.

"WHAT?!" Angelica asked.

"You heard me," Mike told the blonde girl. "I'm on Tommy's side."

"Lil, do or say something!" Angelica panicked. "You're dating her!"

"If Mike's with Tommy, then I am too." Lil gave in.

"HUH?!" Angelica asked out of shock.

"Are you serious?" Susie asked Lil. "You know what he did to us!"

Lil then went over to Tommy's side.

"Traitor!" Angelica snapped.

"What did you even do to make everyone mad at you anyway?" Belinda asked Tommy.

"I dunno," Tommy shrugged. "I just thought maybe we could handle living like cowboys since we used to pretend to be some when we were kids."

"Anyone else?" Angelica sneered. "Come on, who's gonna betray us next?!"

Courtney rubbed her arm nervously and went over to Tommy's side.

"Courtney, not you too, I thought you were cool!" Angelica told her.

"Angelica, you should know that I don't care about being cool anymore," Courtney told her. "You can just ask Miranda, Mipsy, Tad, and Chad."

"What the heck, Courtney?" Rhonda asked her fellow rich girl.

"I'm not like you, Rhonda," Courtney defended. "I always love to try something new."

"That explains why you were willing to date Phil." Lil smirked.

"Philly always taught me what normal people do, and I really enjoy it." Courtney replied.

"Normal..." Mike and Lil muttered to each other before laughing slightly.

"It's up to you, Rhonda, but I'm with Tommy on this one," Courtney folded her arms at her fellow rich girl. "Besides, aren't you friends with a certain someone known as Big Patty?"

"Hmph! I don't know what you're talking about," Rhonda declined. "You're talking nonsense!"

"Who cares? Let's just get Tommy!" Angelica replied.

"Count me out," Phil replied as he went over to Tommy's side. "You're not going anywhere near Courtney."

"Chuckie?" Tommy smiled hopefully to his best friend.

"I'm really torn on this one, my friend," Chuckie replied as he looked to his bandaged arms. "Really torn."

Junior and Buddy looked to each other and went over to Tommy's side.

"NOT YOU TOO!" Angelica and Kimi cried out.

"I'm sorry, Angelica, I love you, but I have to be on Tommy's side on this one," Junior said as he hid behind Phil, even he was a little afraid of Angelica's wrath. "I think that ranching is kinda fun."

"Me too, and I've been on a ranch before." Buddy added.

Angelica soon saw herself, Kimi, Susie, Rhonda, and Gerald on her side.

"Do we have a chance?" Rhonda asked.

* * *

"What's going on in here?" Scott asked as he came inside with Jade to see the kids divided up into two sections.

"What's with all the ruckus here?" Jade added.

"It's not really a ruckus, it's more of a hubbub." Dil replied.

"Well, you guys better get to bed," Scott suggested. "You've got a big day ahead."

"Scott's right," Jade agreed with her boyfriend. "We're proving yourselves so hasty like, and at the end of the week, we're inviting you guys to a Big Drive!"

"Now, just for the record, you don't mean like a car trip to Grandma's House, you're talking about the real deal, right?" Susie asked.

"Yep," Jade smiled as she tipped her hat. "And y'all better get some sleep because yer gonna learn how to rope and ride!"

"Come on, Jade, let's go back to bed," Scott added before ruffling up Belinda's curly blonde hair. "Night, Squirt."

"Night, Scott." Belinda nodded to her older cousin.

"We're going on a cattle drive!" Phil beamed in excitement. "We're going to be cowboys. Real cowboys!"

"Si..." Dil added as he put his hand on Phil's shoulder. "Si."

"Well, Tommy, looks like you're not gonna die tonight." Phil told his friend.

"Thanks... Wait, what?!" Tommy flipped out. "You were really going to eat me?!"

Phil just walked away ominously to join Courtney in bed.

"Answer me!" Tommy yelped.

"Aw, Tommy, I'm sure he was just kidding." Belinda soothed.

"Remind me to never make Phil and Lil mad." Tommy told her as he shuddered as he remembered when he first learned their secret.

Belinda only shrugged as she didn't know what Tommy was talking about. Soon enough, everyone went straight to bed to start a whole new day that would be bright and early tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, everyone was getting ready for the big day, even though they had to get up early.

"Where's Courtney?" Susie asked.

"Here I am." The rich blonde girl announced as she came out, wearing a purple button-up shirt with sparkling blue jeans, pink cowboy boots, a purple and yellow belt, and her hair was in a ponytail underneath a blue cowboy hat.

"Wow..." Phil blushed.

"Care to ride, partner?" Courtney asked in a Western accent.

"I'd be right proud, ma'am." Phil replied in the same way, deepening his voice to sound mature.

Courtney giggled to that.

"Would the lady like to be swept off her feet?" Phil offered.

"Why, yes, I would." Courtney approved.

Phil soon did just that and Courtney giggled and swooned.

"Just imagine them running off into the sunset together." Mike commented.

"It wouldn't surprise me." Lil smirked with her girlfriend about Phil and Courtney's relationship.

"Would you like to ride off into the sunset, Princess?" Mike smirked back.

"Oh, Mike, could we?" Lil swooned.

"Sure thing, Princess." Mike chuckled.

Lil giggled and blushed to Mike.

* * *

Everyone seemed to be given a horse which best fit their personality.

"Now you're gonna see where the Pickles' family knack with horses will kick in." Grandpa Lou told the others in excitement.

"Dude, where's my horse?" Dil asked as he seemed to be left out.

Little Red handed him his horse which wore the same hat as he did. Dil and the horse soon smiled to each other.

"Oh, this has to be the single, coolest moment of my life!" Tommy gushed.

"Funny, I was thinking it may be my last." Chuckie muttered before laughing as his horse embraced him which made him laugh as he was being tickled.

Little Red blushed at Courtney when he saw her outfit.

"Okay, guys, saddle up your horses." Jade told the others.

"Remember how to do it, Belinda?" Scott asked his little cousin.

"I got it, Scott, thank you though," Belinda smiled as she saddled up. "Believe it or not, Gramma taught me how when I was four."

"Really?" Tommy asked. "Who's your grandmother?"

"Well, before she was married, Lisa Gronyitz." Belinda replied.'

"That's a strange last name." Tommy commented.

"Well, she was Hungarian, but then she became a citizen when she married my Granddad, Oliver Wendell Douglas and they moved into my mother's childhood home of Green Acres," Belinda explained. "I'll let you guys come over and see them sometime."

"Lisa Gronyitz and Oliver Wendell Douglas?" Mike asked herself. "I feel like I've heard those names somewhere before."

"I would-I mean, we would love to meet your grandparents one of these days." Tommy said to Belinda.

"Aw, thanks, Tommy." Belinda blushed.

Tommy blushed back.

Angelica easily put her saddle on and smirked innocently. "What can I say? It's just like accessorizing."

"For once, Angelica, I agree with you." Rhonda replied.

Tommy didn't seem to have as much luck as the saddle fell off right beside his horse until he put the saddle back on and hooked it.

"Now to mount yer horse in three easy steps," Little Red smiled to the others, though mostly to Courtney as he demonstrated. "Number 1: Left foot in stirrup, and put yer leg over."

Phil growled at Little Red as he saw the country boy smiling at Courtney.

"Easy there, Tiger." Mike warned.

"He's trying to take Courtney from me!" Phil huffed.

"I know, but I don't want you to do anything drastic, all right?" Mike replied.

"And just how do I not?" Phil rolled his eyes.

"Think about Courtney." Mike suggested.

"I'll try, Mike, I'll try," Phil replied. "But if he even tries to touch her-"

"Easy there, Preteen Wolf." Mike told him.

Phil growled as he tried to resist his killer instincts.

"Y'all need some help, Tommy?" Belinda asked her crush as she got on the horse with no problem.

"Uh, no, I got it..." Tommy smiled nervously only to fall onto his horse and ended up on its back backwards.

Everyone laughed at Tommy's situation, though unfortunately for Angelica and Junior, the ostrich chick was still following them.

"Get lost, will ya?!" Angelica complained. "I told you, we're not the parenting type!"

The horse jumped with Angelica and Junior. The ostrich chick cried out and went after its 'parents'.

Everyone else's horses went fast, but Tommy's horse went slow.

"Whoa, okay, this is good," Tommy said nervously. "I'm still up."

"Tommy, be careful!" Belinda gasped.

Tommy yelped as he soon fell upside down the horse since his saddle wasn't secure and it kept walking with him.

"Poor guy." Mike frowned.

"Are you okay, Tommy?" Belinda asked.

"Yep, I'm fine," Tommy replied weakly. "Still hanging in there."

Belinda sighed as she soon decided to help Tommy out. The two soon looked to each other before they began to blush.

* * *

"Are they okay?" Lil asked. "They're acting different."

"They're in love." Mike told her.

"Love?" Lil asked. "Oh, but Tommy's still torn up about Rachel."

"I think Rachel is ancient history now, Lil." Mike winked.

Tommy and Belinda laughed at each other and walked away, holding hands.

"See what I mean?" Mike told Lil.

"I guess you're right, Mike." Lil replied.

"I'm always right." Mike smirked innocently.

"Not all the time." Lil smirked back.

* * *

Later that night, Kimi and Buddy went to the kitchen to help out cooking dinner with Tiny.

"Another KimiBud-san original," Kimi smiled as she carried a bowl of food. "American Bean Tentarra."

Tiny took out a piece and bit into it, but cringed. "In all my years on the ranch, I ain't tasted nuthin' like it!"

Kimi smiled and then walked off with the bowl of her combined cooking skills from Japanese cuisine that her mother taught her. Tiny gagged, sticking his tongue out due to the fact that he didn't like it and turned around, making sure that nobody was there.

"Buddy, you're such a great cook," Kimi smiled to her new boyfriend. "Did your mom teach you how?"

"Actually, my sister taught me how." Buddy admitted about his doomy and gloomy sister.

" _Desdemona_ knows how to cook?" Kimi asked.

"Uh-huh," Buddy nodded. "There's more to her than meets the eye."

Kimi and Buddy went to the saloon where their friends are and went to hand out their dinner to them.

"Hey, Kimi," Phil smiled as he took a bite while leaning back with a deck of cards. "This is better than your beef jerky teriyaki."

Kimi smiled to that.

"Don't get me wrong," Phil continued. "It's still nasty."

This made Kimi have a deadpan look on her face. The ostrich chick was now between Angelica and Junior.

"How many times do I have to tell you until it gets through your soft skull?" Angelica complained to the ostrich chick. "I don't like you, reject!"

"Angelica, you can't name him 'Reject'," Lil frowned. "That's so mean."

"It was my second choice," Angelica replied before glaring. "My first one was 'Dinner'!"

"Come on, Angelica," Junior coaxed. "Look at him."

Angelica glanced at him before glaring down at the ostrich chick. The chick frowned and looked down from her, looking sad like a neglected child. Angelica soon smiled and decided to share her food with him. The chick then ate the food which made both Angelica and Junior smile.

"I can't believe how much fun I had today," Chuckie said. "It's like I can think like a horse!"

"Like how Lil can think like a wolf." Rhonda commented.

"Watch it, Wellington!" Lil warned.

"And that's a good thing?" Susie asked Chuckie. "I have to admit, it's blazing great when you get into the zone."

"Yeah, the zone," Courtney agreed. "Like you and the horse are one."

"Ah, yeah, the zone, hey, great..." Tommy added weakly as he walked away, looking upset.

* * *

Phil, Dil, and Dib were now all playing cards.

"Got any Aces?" Phil asked.

"Go Fish." Dil and Dib replied in unison.

"Now, you wouldn't be lying to me?" Phil narrowed his eyes like a Western outlaw. "'Cuz you were two minutes ago."

"You callin' me a liar?" Dil glared. "'Cuz them are fightin' words!"

Everyone looked over as a piano played by itself as Belinda went to go see Tommy as it stopped itself.

"Then I am callin' you a liar." Phil replied after spitting to the side.

Tiny hid behind the bar and grabbed the glass as Angelica and Junior covered the ostrich chick's eyes so he doesn't see the scene that was about to go down.

"Don't look, Gaz!" Dib warned his little sister.

"Whatever." Gaz scoffed as she kept playing her game, but little did she know, she was running low on battery.

Phil and Dil knocked over the table and soon glared at each other like they were at a gun show at high noon.

"Just like a real Western." Mike commented.

"I can't watch!" Dib yelped.

"DRAW!" Dil glared.

The two then took their egg rolls out of their pockets like guns.

"Break it up, you two!" Lil scolded her friend and twin brother. "Kimi and Buddy's egg rolls are liable explode on impact, and I'd never get that stain out of my clothes."

Kimi groaned and glared at her best friend for insulting her cooking. Dil and Phil picked up their cards and resumed their card game.

"Got any Eights?" Phil asked.

Dil pulled out a card from his back, showing it was an eight.

"Bummer, Dil." Dib told his best friend.

"Mike, I'm still hungry." Lil frowned.

"Wanna go hunting?" Mike smirked. "It's a full moon."

"Okay!" Lil beamed.

"Stay close by me," Mike smirked. "I'll show you some ways that Jen taught Yuki and Ame."

"You got it, Mike." Lil nodded.

Mike and Lil soon went out into the darkness together as it was a full moon.

"Thanks for the jacket, Angelica," Susie smiled as she put on a white jacket with black spots on it. "And now, I'm on to tip me some COW!" She then ran out of the double doors in excitement.

"I should probably go with her." Gerald told the others before he then followed after his girlfriend.

"No doubt about it, she's gone bad." Dib commented about Susie.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Meanwhile..._**

"Hi, Tommy..." Belinda said.

"Huh?" Tommy turned his head. "Oh... Hi, Belinda... I just don't think I'm ever gonna get the hang of this country lifestyle..."

"I'm sure my Gramma felt the same way when she got married to my Granddad." Belinda soothed.

"She was?" Tommy asked curiously. "Tell me more about your grandparents."

"Oh, golly, I don't know where to start..." Belinda replied as she sat next to Tommy and stared at the full moon with him. "My granddad had his very own farm in a land he called Green Acres as he loved farm living and just loved the countryside. My gramma said she would rather stay in New York City because of all the luxury, but they soon got married and they both moved to Green Acres together."

"Did your grandmother have a rough time like I did?" Tommy wondered.

"Oh, no doubt..." Belinda nodded. "But she did her best to stick it out because she was so much in love with my granddad."

"I really embarrassed myself, especially in front of you," Tommy sighed. "You must think that I'm a dork."

"I don't think you're a dork, Tommy," Belinda replied. "Not anyone can become a cowboy overnight, 'specially on their first time out there. I love you, Tommy Pickles, and nothing else is gonna change that."

Tommy blushed with a shy smile. "And I love you, Belinda... Belinda..." He then stopped. "What is your last name anyway?"

"Eldor." Belinda told him.

"Then I love you, Belinda Eldor." Tommy said.

Tommy and Belinda came closer to each other and then kissed each other and it felt like there were fireworks clouding their love for each other. Tommy forgot about Rachel and found his true love, unknown to them however, Mike and Lil were watching the whole thing. The two werewolves smiled to each other as Tommy's broken heart had now been healed.

* * *

Gaz continued to play her game, but the screen soon blacked out and her battery had died. The girl's golden eyes twitched and she soon screamed out of anger and frustration, she then checked her and Dib's backpacks only to find no new batteries which made her extremely mad at her brother.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Dib, fill your bag with new batteries for my GameSlave!" Gaz told her brother as she was about to use the bathroom._

 _"All right, all right, I will!" Dib called back._

 _"Good or else." Gaz warned._

 _"Yeah, Gaz!" Dib called back as she shut the door and he had headphones on as he drew up a battle plan against ZIM._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

Gaz growled and soon screamed to the Heavens. Dib shivered as he felt chills down his spine as he was following Dil to check out to see if the ranchers had satellite.

Susie narrowed her eyes as she came up right behind the old cow who lay down in the grass again before she could tip it. "That's it! I'm not kidding around anymore," She glared at the cow. "Before I leave, you are getting tipped. Game On!"

"Oh, no." Gerald muttered.

Susie and Gerald left as Dil and Dib found a cord that went all the way to the barn.

"Yo, guys, can you help us out here?" Dil asked.

"Doing what?" Gerald replied.

"As a poster child for good girls gone bad, could you be our look-out while we do some investigating?" Dil asked Susie.

"We're all over it." Susie smirked.

Dil soon opened the door and then saw a satellite.

"A satellite dish!" Dib told his best friend. "And where there's a satellite dish, there's Satellite TV!"

" **HANG ON THERE, ENRIQUE!"** Dil called out. " **WE'RE COMING TO FIND YOU, MI AMIGO!** "

" **DIB!** " Gaz's voice yelled.

"Oh, no." Dib panicked for his life now.

Gaz soon came to find her brother.

"Hide me!" Dib panicked as his little sister was coming and she was beyond happy.

"Hi, Gaz," Dil smiled innocently. "We found a satellite dish so that we can watch Hospital Detention."

"WHAT?!" Gaz snapped.

"Come on, Gaz, we can watch TV this way." Dil smiled innocently to her.

"I don't care," Gaz snarled. "All I care about right now is killing Dib!"

"What did I do?!" Dib replied.

" **YOU FORGOT MY BATTERIES, YOU CLOD!** " Gaz yelled.

"Oh, no... Oh, no, I'm sorry," Dib shivered nervously. "I could've sworn that I put them in my backpack."

"Well, you didn't, so now, I'm going to-" Gaz glared until Dil then handed her batteries that he kept in his pocket. "Kill you...?"

"Here you go, Gaz," Dil smiled. "I always keep batteries in my pocket just in case you'll need them whenever I run into you."

Gaz blinked before taking the batteries. "Thank you." She then put the batteries into her game console and continued to play her video game.

"Oh, thank you, Dil," Dib said in relief. "I owe you big time."

"Think nothing of it, buddy," Dil replied. "Now, let's go find Enrique!"

"All right!" Dib cheered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Little Red got flowers for Courtney and he ran into Phil who was walking too.

"Sorry." Little Red said to Phil.

"You better be sorry," Phil glared. "Who're those flowers for?"

"That city girl Courtney," Little Red replied. "She really is somethin'."

"Yeah, she's something all right," Phil replied. "She's my girlfriend and not yours!"

"But ya don't understand," Little Red explained. "She's really different than the other girls around here."

"And you don't understand, she's already with me, so you better back up off of her before I make you!" Phil glared as he was shaking slightly and his eyes were turning red since the full moon was out and the glowing shined on him while Little Red stood across from him. "Because it's making me angry, and YOU WON'T LIKE ME WHEN I'M ANGRY!"

"Don't be scared, Little Red," Little Red nervously told himself. "Don't be scared, don't be scared."

"You can just... JUST... JUST!" Phil snarled as he soon became a werewolf from his ultimate anger at the young cowboy for hitting on Courtney.

Little Red backed up in fear and even fell down, tripping over his own feet. Phil soon howled and roared at Little Red.

"S-Stay away from me, ya hear?!" Little Red yelped and soon ran away as Phil began to chase him in a bloodthirsty rage.

* * *

Soon enough, Little Red was at a dead end and looked at Phil who was just snarling and growling at him.

"I-I'm sorry!" Little Red anxiously cried out.

Phil soon growled and lunged out for Little Red to tackle him and kill him for hitting on Courtney.

"I'm sorry!" Little Red told him. "It's just that I've never had a girlfriend before!"

"What?" Phil asked him.

"I've lived on the ranch my whole life," Little Red explained. "I just don't know how to talk to girls."

"So that gives you an excuse to make googly eyes at MY girl?" Phil glared slightly.

"I didn't know that she was yers," Little Red shivered. "Honestly, I promise that I will leave her alone. I promise!"

"You had better or else it'll get worse for you." Phil warned before he soon got off of Little Red.

Little Red just looked at him, not moving a muscle.

"GO!" Phil sneered.

The young cowboy yelped and ran away from the werewolf.

"Smooth move, Philip." A voice commented.

Phil looked to see Lil in her human form, sitting on the roof. "Lil!"

"You almost killed someone." Lil told her twin brother.

"I know, but something stopped me from doing it," Phil replied. "It was like someone was sending me a message."

"That was me." Lil told him.

"Oh..." Phil blinked. "Twin telepathy... Right..."

"I was with Mike, but I told her to wait for me because I thought you'd be up to something." Lil folded her arms.

"She doesn't know?" Phil asked.

"No, she doesn't know," Lil replied. "Luckily for you, I won't tell her."

"I am so sorry." Phil frowned.

Lil soon hopped down from the roof and came beside her twin brother. "Just try to be careful next time, okay?"

"I will." Phil promised.

"Now I know how you felt when Zora captured Mike and hypnotized her." Lil reminisced.

"Oh, yeah, The Booger Girl." Phil smirked.

"Yep, she's history, and she better stay that way too." Lil agreed.

Phil and Lil nodded to each other in agreement.

"Wanna hunt with me and Mike?" Lil invited. "I'm sure that Little Red will back off Courtney now."

"Sure, but can I go check up on Courtney?" Phil asked.

"Sure." Lil allowed.

Phil and Lil nodded each other and then went their separate ways.

* * *

Phil then went over to the barnyard where everyone is still asleep. He went over to Courtney's cot and saw her sound asleep. Courtney smiled in her sleep while hugging her pillow.

"I love you." Phil smiled and stroked her face before covering her up with a blanket then kissed her before he walked away to join his twin sister and her girlfriend in hunting.

"I love you too." Courtney said in her sleep.

Phil then caught up with Mike and Lil who were still in their human forms.

* * *

"Must be great having a twin," Mike said to Lil. "I used to know some named Haggis and Baggis Cuzzlewitz."

"Albonquetine Island?" Lil asked.

"Sorta," Mike explained. "The Albonquetines and the Cuzzlewitz clans hated each other, Lu even pretends that they don't exist."

"Didn't they have a crush on you one time?" Lil asked.

"Yeah." Mike shuddered from the memory.

"I guess it didn't turn out so well?" Lil guessed based on that reaction.

"No, it didn't," Mike replied. "You don't even wanna know, not to mention that I had to wear a dress to drive them off. Guh!"

Phil then came over to the two girlfriends.

"Well, there ya are, Phil." Mike greeted.

"Sorry about that," Phil replied. "I just wanted to check up on Courtney."

"That's fine," Mike reassured. "The moon is still up."

"So, shall we?" Lil asked them.

"We shall." Phil and Mike nodded.

The clouds moved away from the full moon so that they could change. They soon transformed with the full moon she they went to hunt all together in the darkness as everybody else was sleeping. Everyone heard howls from the night sky, but decided to ignore it and continued to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Scott, Jade, and Belinda were teaching the gang how to lasso some cattle.

"That's weird," Jade said as she looked around. "Where's Little Red? He was supposed to help out too."

"It's not like him to sleep late." Scott added as he scratched his head.

As if on cue, Little Red soon came over, looking scared.

"There you are," Jade said before noticing his fear. "What's wrong?"

"Yes, Little Red, what's wrong?" Phil asked.

"I... I had a bad dream..." Little Red said nervously.

"Oh, no, are you going to be okay?" Belinda asked out of concern.

"I-I'll be fine..." Little Red said nervously after he looked over and saw that Phil was looking at him with glowing red eyes.

"Anyway, let's get started on your lasso trainin', guys," Jade told the others. "My granpa Tumbleweed Tex taught me everything I know."

"Remember, lassoing is all in the wrist," Scott advised. "Keep her smooth and steady."

Everyone was about to try it, even Tommy, who caught the rope around his neck. The ostrich chick was soon walking in front of them.

" **NOBODY MOVE!** " Angelica yelled out and rushed toward the ostrich chick who now wore a red neckerchief. "How many times have your father and I told you to stay away from the ring?!"

The chick chattered and molted a few feathers.

"Don't give me that attitude, young man." Angelica waved her finger before chasing after the chick.

"She's dressing him like her now?" Susie laughed as she was with Gerald.

"She should be reported for cruelty to animals." Kimi replied as she was with Buddy.

"I got off to a close start, but this time, I'm gonna nail it!" Tommy promised himself and he then tried to lasso the wooden cow again only to lasso something else.

"Do I _look_ like a wooden cow to you?" Lil deadpanned.

Tommy smiled nervously and then tried again only to end up lassoing Mike. "Oops, sorry about that, Mike."

Mike just rolled her eyes in response. Tommy kept trying only to have misfortune.

* * *

"There," Belinda told Tommy after she put the wooden cow somewhere else so that he could actually do it this time. "You'll do fine now. No obstacles, no distractions."

Tommy smiled and nodded to her as he then lassoed once more, only to miss the cow which made him face-palm as it ended up in the outhouse.

"Getting rope burns here!" Lil called out.

Tommy tried to put the wooden stake on the ground, but it fell into the hole. Chuckie made an elephant shape from the wires. Susie tried to tip the old cow, but it ended up laying down much to her dismay. Dil and Dib, along with Gaz who was still playing her video game, were checking out Big Red and Tiny who were watching TV and listening to music. The group soon did a successful barn raising and they smiled to each other in relief. Once put up, they all left the scene before anything else would happen as Kimi and Buddy now had to get cooking.

* * *

Junior and Angelica were both now fixing the ostrich chick's neckerchief.

"You know, this might sum out burnt taste buds, but Kimi, this grub tastes amazing." Rhonda said.

"I know," Kimi smiled. "It took me and Buddy all week, but we finally did it up right!"

"It was you really." Buddy blushed to Kimi.

Kimi blushed back as they carried the food as everyone else ate their food.

"So, Tommy, how was the kiss?" Mike asked.

"What?!" Tommy coughed as he almost choked on his grub.

"Don't play innocent," Mike smirked. "I know you were with Belinda last night."

"Oh, golly." Belinda blushed as she was about to drink her milk.

"How-" Tommy was about to ask.

"Let's just say that I know." Mike replied.

"I-It was amazing," Tommy soon admitted. "It felt like sparks were flying."

Belinda blushed.

"A city boy and a country girl," Scott chuckled. "It's like a gender swap on Oliver and Lisa."

"Yer tellin' me, Scottie." Belinda agreed.

Phil was telling Courtney the adventures he had when he and his friends were babies. "My favorite one had to be when we played Adventure Squad."

"Did you say Adventure Squad?" Courtney beamed. "I used to watch that show."

"Really?" Phil smiled to her in delighted surprise.

"Mm-hmm," Courtney smiled back. "Ever since I was a little girl. It was really enjoyable to watch."

"Man, too bad we didn't know each other yet..." Phil sighed. "Oh, well..."

"Yeah," Courtney smiled. "I always loved to pretend that I was on adventures with them whenever I'd watch."

"That's what we did too!" Phil beamed before flexing his arm. "I was the strongest, and I still am to this day."

Courtney giggled and felt his arm. "Oh, you have nice muscles, Philly."

"I know I do," Phil smirked. "Tell me more."

"Oh, I will." Courtney giggled.

"Oh, brother." Lil groaned.

"Totally." Mike agreed with Lil as she took another bite of her dinner.

* * *

Susie came in which made everyone stop what they doing, even the music stopped, but as soon as she walked in, the music continued to play and everyone continued with what they were doing. Kimi handed Susie a plate of food.

"Any luck with cow tipping?" Gerald asked his girlfriend.

Susie only groaned and sat down to eat.

"Listen, Susie, I don't want to spoil your fun, but there's no such thing as cow tipping," Gerald told her. "It's an urban legend."

"So, it's a hoax," Susie replied. "Like our city doesn't have alligators in the sewers."

Little Red did a spit take from that. "Ya don't have alligators in yer sewers?!"

Little Red and Susie soon sighed together in dismay.

"Oh, boy..." Gerald sighed to them.

* * *

Later on that evening, they were finishing another barn raising in which was successful.

"I can't believe that we're going on a real cattle drive tomorrow," Phil smiled. "I'm stoked!"

"I sure hope we're ready for it," Kimi added. "I'd hate to mess this up."

"Me too," Lil agreed. "I'm down to one clean pair of jeans."

"Oh, boy..." Gerald sighed to them.

"Yeah, you guys are gonna be great." Tommy told his friends.

"Whatya mean 'you guys'?" Chuckie asked his best friend.

"I've decided to bail on the cattle drive," Tommy replied as he let go of his rope before leaving the barnyard. "But good luck and have a great time."

Everyone just looked at each other and the barn fell down on them.

* * *

Red was sitting on his rocking chair and Grandpa Lou was playing Horseshoes.

"I'm not really in the mood for Horseshoes, Grandpa." Tommy told his grandfather.

"Well, fake it," Grandpa Lou smiled as he handed a horseshoe to his grandson. "So what's this I hear about you sitting on the sidelines instead of going on the drive?"

Tommy tried to throw the horseshoe, but hit the pole and didn't get it around.

"I'm confused," Grandpa Lou smiled as he took his turn before his horseshoe hit the fence which made a cow moo from the impact. "Weren't you the one who talked us into going on this trip?"

"Yeah, but that was before." Tommy replied as he then managed to get the horseshoe into the pole.

"Before what?" Grandpa Lou asked.

"Before I found out that I couldn't even wrangle a poodle," Tommy sighed. "So, what's the point?"

"OW!" Red cried out of pain. " **WATCH WHERE YER THROWIN'!** "

"Tommy, if you go through life only to do things you're good at, you're gonna miss out on half of it." Grandpa Lou advised as Tommy managed to get the horseshoe in properly this time.

"Oh, really?" Tommy smirked. "You sure play some lousy Horseshoes, what're you gonna get out of that?"

"First of all, it's fun, secondly, if I didn't take up Horseshoes, I never would've met your grandmother." Grandpa Lou smiled.

"She played too?" Tommy asked.

"No, she was walking by," Grandpa Lou explained. "I broke her nose... And third of all, I believe in you."

Tommy folded his arms as he then thought long and hard about what his grandfather told him.

* * *

Later on that night, everyone was sleeping and Tommy was the only one who was awake, thinking about what his grandpa was saying.

* * *

The next morning came and it was the big day for everyone, they came out, wearing Western outfits as they were getting on their horses. Angelica had the chick get comfortable on the pouch of her horse.

"This could be the textbook perfect day," Chuckie told the others. "Except..."

"Tommy's not here." Lil finished for him.

Everyone was getting ready to leave, but were surprised that Tommy had shown up.

"It's about time you guys showed up." Tommy told his friends.

Everyone then smiled and laughed once they saw Tommy on his own horse.

" _Now_ it's perfect!" Chuckie beamed. "Next to Rhonda's lavender perfume of course..."

"Care to join us, little filly?" Tommy smirked down to Belinda.

"Why sure as shootin', partner!" Belinda giggled as she then got onto her own horse.

They all soon rode off as Scott and Jade stood with Red.

"I wonder what kinda big 'ol powerful beast we'll be wrangling?" Phil smiled to Courtney.

"Longhorns?" Susie and Gerald wondered.

"Holsteins?" Tommy asked Belinda.

"Heifers?" Chuckie shrugged innocently to Rhonda.

"Come on, little doggies, come on!" Red called out.

Everyone was excited about what they were going to cattle, but were disappointed as they only saw to find out that it was ostriches.

" _Ostriches_?!" Dib asked. "We're driving ostriches?!"

"What a rip-off!" Rhonda complained. "I thought that this was a _cattle_ drive!"

"Well, I only said drive, and you all filled in the blank." Red shrugged.

The ostrich chick called out to the ostriches from Angelica's pouch.

"I guess our little buddy was an ostrich all this time." Junior said to his girlfriend.

"You're an ostrich?!" Angelica gaped at their chick. "We had an ostrich sleeping in our bed?!"

"Hey!" Kimi complained as an ostrich then took her hat before she took it back. "Are they supposed to do that?"

"Man, they smell worse than you, Phil!" Lil complained as she pinched her nose.

"Augh, hey!" Phil flinched as an ostrich pecked against him. "She's insulting me, not you!"

"So, uh, where are we taking 'these little doggies'?" Susie asked Red, Jade, and Scott.

"To my sister's house," Red replied. "She's got a petting zoo, your buddy Ellie the Cow is comin'."

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call us buddies," Susie said sheepishly. "It's more of a tipper and a tippee relationship."

"Okay, move on out!" Jade and Scott announced together.

* * *

Everyone headed out, except for Grandpa Lou and Red. Tommy looked at his grandpa who waved his hat, Tommy then waved back only to fall on the ground Kimi and Angelica looked back at him.

"I was just testing the ground," Tommy covered up nervously. "I'm happy to report that it's hard... Firm, and perfect for an ostrich drive."

"Oh, Tommy..." Mike sighed as she rode close by Lil.

Tommy blushed in embarrassment and continued to follow the group.


	7. Chapter 7

"This outfit really does scream The Wild West," Courtney smiled as she was looking at herself in her mini mirror. "I gotta thank Daddy for buying this."

Little Red was in front of the rich girl and turns around and saw Phil next to her. Little Red nervously waved at the brunette boy

"That's a really cute outfit, Courtney." Phil smiled to his girlfriend.

"Why thank you, Philly." Courtney replied.

"Excuse me, my dear, I'll be right back." Phil told her.

"Okay." Courtney nodded to him.

Phil then rode off and caught up with Little Red to confront him again.

"GAH!" Little Red yelped. "I didn't do nuthin', I swear!"

"I just want to let you know I'm keeping my eye on you." Phil glared at the young cowboy.

"Sure," Little Red gulped. "Whatever you say, partner."

"Or else." Phil nodded firmly as he showed his fangs before going back to Courtney's side.

Little Red yelped and rode a little faster.

"Dil, I've got something on my mind." Dib said to his best friend.

"What's up, buddy?" Dil asked.

"It's about Phil and Lil," Dib explained. "I know that they're werewolves, but I feel like they might be something else."

"What do you mean?" Dil asked.

"Call me crazy, but I think those two could be the superheroes known as Dark Queen and Moon Shadow." Dib explained.

"Aw, Dib, that's crazy talk," Dil shook his head. "I know Phil and Lil are stranger than most of us, but there's no way they'd be superheroes, or else they'd let us hang out in their secret lair."

"I dunno, Dil," Dib sighed. "I just got the strangest feeling that Phil and Lil might actually be Moon Shadow and Dark Queen."

Gaz rolled her eyes again as she thought her brother was talking crazy again.

Dib looked over at Phil and Lil who were talking and Dib saw in their place were The Dark Queen and Moon Shadow. "I know that they have to be..." He narrowed his eyes in determination.

* * *

Phil was singing Home on the Range as he used his hands to make fart noises much to Lil's annoyance. "Not bad, huh?"

"I don't know you." Lil groaned to her twin brother.

Mike just rolled her eyes at Phil's immaturity.

"Aren't you glad that you decided to come?" Kimi asked.

"Ah, yes," Tommy replied before he bumped into Angelica. "I wouldn't wanna miss this!"

"Oh, control your horse much, Pickles?" Angelica scoffed to her cousin before panicking for the ostrich chick's safety. "Reject!"

" **ANGELICA!** " Junior panicked.

Tommy tried to lasso Angelica, but lassoed Lil instead and pulled her into the cactus. Lil yelled out and then screamed in pain. This made the ostriches go haywire and spread all around in a feared scramble.

Red fell off his horse and the ostriches went towards him. "Not the face, augh, please, not the face!" He begged out of panic.

Susie gasped out of fear. Mike soon helped Lil out of the cacti.

"Ow, ow, ow." Lil winced.

"Hold still, Lil," Mike told her girlfriend as she whimpered. "I need to get the needles out."

"Guys, I think Big Red's hurt!" Gerald told the others as he rode with Susie.

Little Red went over to his father's side while Scott and Jade blocked the ostriches.

"Did you see a bird drove by here?" Big Red asked in a daze.

"Okay, listen, guys," Little Red told them all. "I believe in you, but I gotta get my daddy back to the ranch. Yer gonna have to go in it alone!"

"What are you, crazy?!" Junior replied. "We can't do that!"

"Just you can do it," Little Red reassured. "Just keep at it towards the big mountain!"

Everyone soon felt stranded as they were now on their own from here.

"So, now what?" Rhonda asked.

"We keep on moving." Mike replied.

"Mike, are you sure that we can do this?" Lil asked nervously.

"Okay, nobody panic." Susie said.

"Who says we're panicking?!" Chuckie replied. "Nobody's panicking, **DO YOU SEE ANYONE PANICKING?!** "

"You're panicking." Buddy pointed out.

"Well, I'm supposed to panic." Chuckie defended.

"What're we gonna do?" Courtney frowned.

"Without a trail blazer, we'll be in anarchy!" Rhonda cried out before taking out her phone. "And worst of all, I have no cell service!"

"Chillax, guys," Susie coaxed. "We're not gonna start an uprising."

"Not us, them!" Courtney pointed out.

The ostriches were soon starting an uprising.

"Somebody has to take charge." Kimi decided.

"Me and Dib will do it." Dil volunteered.

However, nobody was paying attention to them.

"Is this one of those times where we say something and you guys ignore me like that field trip that ZIM made up to put us in a room with a moose?" Dib asked.

"Looks like it." Gaz muttered to them.

"Pretty much." Gerald added.

"Thank you." Dil groaned.

Everyone then looked at Tommy and Mike who were drinking their water.

"Uh, can I help you?" Mike asked as she put down her canteen.

"Mike, you can lead us since your uncle is Jess Harper!" Lil beamed.

"You're kidding, right?" Tommy asked.

"I know I hit the scene little later than anybody else, but as long I can remember, T, you've always been the leader." Dil told his brother.

"And Mike, you always lead our group back in Cartoon Network City into victory," Junior added. "We always win in sports events because you lead us!"

"Well, I guess that's true." Mike shrugged modestly.

"Well, this time, I'm the least qualified person for the job," Tommy replied. "I'm the one who got you into this mess; I'm the one who wanted to be a big time cowboy, look what I got you into, I'm the worst wrangler worst horseman, even my chaps are on backwards and boy, do they pinch. Ow."

Tommy's horse seemed to laugh at him.

"You stink, so what?" Chuckie asked with a smile. "Big deal! I stink at a lot of things. Like dodgeball, and long division..."

"And you can never open your locker on the first try." Phil added with a smirk.

"There, see?" Chuckie asked.

"And lousy at Crazy Eights," Kimi soon added. "I always beat you."

"Right!" Chuckie agreed.

"And your fashion sense is pretty pathetic, Finster." Angelica helped.

"Thanks, I think I can handle this from here!" Chuckie glared.

"Well, there's one thing you're good at." Rhonda said.

"What's that?" Chuckie asked.

"Being a very special boy to me even though you're poor and I'm rich." Rhonda smiled before kissing him which surprised everyone.

Chuckie soon babbled and fell down.

"The point that Chuckie is making is that there's lots of people who stink at something," Courtney stated. "Like me for example. I'm not that smart like Chuckie or athletic like Lil."

"I'm not as calm or mature as Arnold is." Rhonda added as she waved a towel in front of Chuckie to wake him up.

"And I'm not strong like Phil, Mike, Jo, and Sky." Junior helped.

"As I was saying my biggest fear is that is not following you into adventures, but that never stopped me, because we're friends," Chuckie added after he woke up. "I knew you would be there for me, now we need you and Mike to be here for us."

"And you saved me from the Junk Food Kid," Belinda remembered. "We need you... I need you... Because I love you, Tommy."

Tommy looked to everyone else before looking down from them and looked sharp as he gave out demands. "Chuckie, Phil, Susie, Rhonda, Courtney, Gerald, gather up the strays! Kimi, Lil, Dil, Buddy, Dib, Gaz, keep an eye on the rest!"

"Angelica and Junior?" Mike turned to the blonde couple. "Head off the back!"

Everyone did what they were ordered to do. Tommy and Mike smirked at each other it was going smoothly.

* * *

"Let's take a break here." Tommy suggested.

"Good, I'm parched." Phil agreed.

"With the way things are going, we should have these critters at Red's sister's house in a couple of hours." Mike told the others.

"Which means that we'll be there to watch Hospital Detention!" Dib added.

"What makes you think that she's got a TV?" Gerald asked.

"It's a walk," Dil smirked. "The ladies love Enrique's piercing black eyes. Si... Si."

Angelica soon gasped. A truck was coming and two people were in there, a driver and a figure with a mask wearing a trench coat.

"Hurry, get those birds!" The figure demanded.

"What's going on down there?!" Lil asked in concern before reading the sign on the side of the truck. "'Boots... Belts... Burgers'?!"

"They're ostrich rustlers!" Mike realized.

"We gotta do something!" Buddy panicked.

The biker grabbed the ostrich chick who at pecked him.

"They got Reject!" Angelica gasped and then grabbed Tommy by his shirt. "You and Mike gotta do something! If anything happens to that little guy; I don't know if I can go on!"

"You named him Reject!" Rhonda reminded her.

"That was before his innocence reached in and touched a warm lovable part inside me that I only had for Junior!" Angelica replied. " **BUT IF YOU TELL ANYONE, YOU'RE _ALL_ DEAD MEAT!**"

Tommy and Mike looked to each other and soon tried to think of a plan to save the ostriches. They saw the ostrich rustlers circling around the ostriches and put them inside the truck. The biker used the whip to get the ostriches into the truck. The rustlers cheered and the figure smirked behind its mask. Tommy and Mike soon had a plan.

"Dil, we want you, Dib, and Gaz to go down there and do whatever you can do create a diversion." Mike began.

Dil saluted and soon left with his best friend and possible girlfriend.

"Courtney, Phil, and Lil, flatten the truck tires." Tommy said.

"With what?" Phil asked.

"Figure it out." Tommy replied.

Lil looked down to her feet and saw the spiky spurs on their boots.

"Susie, Kimi, Buddy, and Gerald, hide in the bushes," Mike suggested. "And when you get the opportunity, lasso the ATVs."

"We're on it!" Kimi replied.

"Angelica, can you and Junior tie the ropes together long enough to hold them up for a while?" Tommy asked.

"Please, have you seen what I can do with a simple silk scarf?" Angelica smiled as she untied her neckerchief and cracked it like a whip before tying it back into a knot in the air.

"Okay, so after we get the tailgate down, you guys call Reject and the others will follow them out." Mike told Angelica and Junior.

"Chuckie, you and Rhonda round them up." Tommy added.

"Done." Chuckie replied.

"Got it." Rhonda added.

* * *

The rustlers were putting the ostriches in the truck and the figure got out.

"I'm going to check to see if there's any more ostriches," The figure told them. "Watch 'em!"

"Yes, Boss!" The rustlers replied.

The figures soon left, leaving the rustlers by themselves. Mike shushed Tommy and he nodded to her as they had a job to do before they signaled Dil and the Membrane siblings down below.

"That's Mike and T's signal." Dil told Dib and Gaz.

"Do you guys know what to do?" Dil asked the siblings.

"Sure do, buddy." Dib replied.

Gaz nodded in agreement. The trio soon rushed out and spoke in random Spanish. Two rustlers looked to each other and then looked to the kids in confusion. The trio continued to speak Spanish and Dil took off his hat and got on his knees. The two rustlers looked at each other. Mike signaled Courtney and the DeVille twins.

* * *

"How are we gonna get to the truck?" Courtney asked.

"Like this, but stay close to me; it's the only way." Phil replied.

Courtney nodded to her and then suddenly, she, Phil, and Lil changed into one shadow. Courtney cupped her mouth as she tried not to scream in surprise which would divert the rustlers away from Dil, Dib, and Gaz. Phil then placed his spur in front of one tire. Phil gives a thumbs up to Lil who put her spur on the tire too, she gives a thumbs up to her twin brother. The two high-fived before getting out of the way and materialized back to normal.

"What the-?" The driver asked himself as he tried to start the truck, but the tires turned flat and the rustlers just looked at the truck.

Kimi, Buddy, Susie, and Gerald lassoed the ATVs. Angelica and Junior tied up the rope the rustlers who then fell off their ATVs. Tommy and Mike, on their horses, and lassoed the tailgate without messing up.

"Tommy, ya did it!" Belinda cheered.

Lil gave a thumb's up Tommy and Mike as she pulled the tailgate down. Angelica and Junior came over to the truck.

"Reject!" Angelica beamed. "Mama and Dada are here!"

The ostriches came down and the blonde couple as they hugged the ostrich chick, and Chuckie and Rhonda rounded them up.

"Yee-Haw! Get along, little doggies!" Chuckie cheered. "I've always wanted to say that."

"Great job, you guys, we did it!" Dib even cheered until he then bumped into the figure. "Uh-oh."

"Well, well, well, I've found a bunch of kids," The figure scoffed. "You idiots were supposed to be on look-out!"

"I'm sorry, Boss, they surprised us." The driver replied.

"No matter," The figure sighed. "Because these brats are comin' with us. Everyone, get off yer horses!"

"It's time to kick some action." Mike whispered.

The kids did what the figure said as Mike gestured for Phil and Lil to follow her. The DeVille twins followed the tomboy sneakily and luckily, nobody noticed them gone.

"Now time 'em up." The figure demanded.

The rustlers then came to tie up the others as they were unaware that Action Girl, Moon Shadow, and Dark Queen were coming to save the day in The Old West.

"But I'm too young to die!" Angelica cried out.

"Get in the truck!" A rustler demanded.

Everyone then got into the truck as they were all tied up.

"T, in case we don't make it, I just want you to know that I used your purple toothbrush to clean our toilet." Dil confessed.

"My toothbrush is blue, Dil." Tommy told his brother.

"Oh, then who has a purple toothbrush?" Dil scratched his head in confusion.

"That was mine!" Angelica sneered.

"Oh, that makes sense now." Dil relied as Angelica could just glare at her younger cousin.

"What do you want from us?" Buddy glared at the figure. "Who are you anyway?!"

"Fine, if I tell you who I am then that'll ruin my identity, but I'll tell you my plan," The figure laughed. "I'm going to make these birds to boots, belts, and burgers to make money, and I'll be the richest person ever!"

"You won't get away with this!" Junior glared.

"Oh, I have, but since you kids now know my plan; I'll have to get rid of you." The figure replied.

Chuckie gulped nervously.

"Pump up the tires." The figure told the driver.

"Yes, Boss." The driver replied.

"Round up those birds." The figure told the two rustlers.

"Right." The two rustlers replied.

"Not so fast, fiend!" A voice called out.

"Who said that?" The figure glared.

Everyone soon looked up at the canyons to see the three famed heroes coming to their rescue.

"Look, it's Action Girl!" Junior called out.

"And The Dark Queen!" Rhonda added.

"And Moon Shadow!" Courtney concluded.

"We're saved!" Chuckie praised.

"A bit early for Halloween, ain't cha, punks?" The figure laughed before glaring to his rustlers. "Get 'em."

The rustlers were then about to chase after the heroes only to see that they were now gone.

"Where'd they go?" The driver asked.

"Who cares?" The figure scoffed. "Hurry up and pump the tires!"

"Sure, Boss." The driver replied.

"Hurry up!" The boss snapped. "We don't have all day, you idiots!"

The driver hurriedly grabbed the air pump from the back and was starting to pump the tires, and a shadowy figure was behind him. The driver turns around and saw nobody was there. "Phew!"

Moon Shadow and Dark Queen soon appeared together to deal with the driver.

"Okay, so far, so good." The driver sighed in relief after getting into the truck and starting it up after the tires were all pumped up.

"Or is it?" Moon Shadow asked.

"Who said that?!" The driver yelped.

"I did." Moon Shadow replied as he mysterious appeared.

"GAH!" The driver panicked. "S-Stay away from me, please!"

Moon Shadow merely sneered as he was going to do the opposite of course since he was a hero to triumph against the forces of evil.

"No, please, don't!" The driver screamed.

Dark Queen and Action Girl soon surrounded the other bad guys while also untying their friends in secret.

"Get 'em!" The figure demanded.

The rustler pulled out his whip to hit the two superheroes. Action Girl and Dark Queen nodded to each other before using their shadow powers.

"Huh?" The rustler wondered. "Where'd they go?"

"Who cares?" The other rustler replied. "Let's get back on the ATVs!"

The rustlers were going to have their hands full as their boss waited impatiently for them to do their job.

* * *

"What's going on out there?" Angelica wondered.

"I don't know, I can't tell, but someone is coming over here!" Junior replied.

"Guys, get out of here." Dark Queen said as she came toward them.

"We'll distract 'em." Action Girl added.

"Right, come on, guys." Tommy agreed.

The kids followed Tommy out of there.

"Is everyone here?" Susie asked.

"We're missing Courtney!" Chuckie realized.

"What?!" Moon Shadow overheard that.

Courtney's scream was soon heard.

"Look!" Rhonda pointed out.

Courtney was on her knees, trying to get up as the ostriches were about to trample her. Moon Shadow narrowed his eyes and soon zipped in to save Courtney. Courtney closed her eyes and covered her head as the ostriches were heading her way. Moon Shadow soon zipped in as the ostriches were close.

Courtney covered her eyes, expecting the worst until she was suddenly in the air in someone else's arms. "Whoa, that's funny," The blonde rich girl said to herself. "I'm up in the air, I'm flying or something." She opened her eyes and found herself in the sky.

"It's okay, I got you." Moon Shadow soothed.

"It's you!" Courtney gasped. "You're the Moon Shadow!"

"It's okay, I've got you." Moon Shadow soothed.

"I know, I trust you." Courtney nodded and hugged the superhero.

Moon Shadow flew down to the kids and gently put the rich girl down.

"Courtney, are you okay?" Kimi asked.

"I-I'm fine..." Courtney replied. "I must've tripped and then those ostriches were gonna come at me, but... He saved me."

"Idiots!" The figure snapped. "I hired a bunch of morons!"

"Now, it's just you and me now," Action Girl glared. "You and I are gonna have a showdown, Wild West style."

"I like that," The figure smirked. "Prepare to go down."

* * *

Action Girl gritted her teeth. The two soon stood across from each other as The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly theme seemed to play in the background and a tumbleweed rolled by them as the sun shone on both of them. Angelica covered the chick's eyes so he wouldn't see what was about to go down, Dark Queen and Moon Shadow tied the rustlers up and watched the scene, and the others were also watching the scene, very nervously.

"Ya think you can beat me?" The figure smirked to Action Girl. "DRAW!"

"I can't watch!" Chuckie yelped.

"I can." Dib replied.

"Well, city slicker, I'm waitin'," The figure scoffed to Action Girl. "Or are you just yellow?"

"I just made my move." Action Girl smirked.

The figure looked confused and looked down and had widened eyes as a shadow grabbed by their legs. "Impossible... How... I never saw ya move!"

"What can I say?" Action Girl smirked before grabbing a rope and lassoed the mysteriou figure, tying them up which made the kids cheer. "I'm a Shadow Mistress."

"Why, you!" The figure glared.

"Now to find out who you really are." Action Girl glared as she came toward the figure with Dark Queen and Moon Shadow as she then took off the mask, revealing a woman with long orange hair which made everyone look confused, except for Belinda.

"Ms. Annette Red!" Belinda gasped.

"Who?" Tommy asked her.

"Mr. Big Red's ex-wife." Belinda explained.

" _That_ was a woman?" Dil asked out of surprise and confusion.

"Big Red had a wife?" Dib added.

"But why would you do something like this?" Belinda asked Annette.

"I wanted to make more money than my fool husband since he couldn't do that, so I figured, why not make these bird brains into boots, belts, and burgers?" Annette smirked. "I would've been the richest person ever and I would've succeeded if it hadn't been for you meddling kids and the masked caped freaks!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Action Girl rolled her eyes. "Tell it to the judge, because you're going to jail."

"You're a worse rustler than that crazy yodeler, Alameda Slim!" Dark Queen glared.

"What happened?" The driver asked.

"We're going to jail, you idiot!" Annette snapped.

"Oh..." The driver frowned.

"Lock 'em up." Action Girl told Moon Shadow and Dark Queen.

"My head hurts." The rustler frowned.

"Aw, quit yer cryin'." The other rustler told him.

Moon Shadow and Dark Queen soon came to take care of the rustlers while Annette grumbled in misfortune.

"I'll be back, you'll all see!" Annette growled. "And next time, it's personal!"

"Aw, shut up." Action Girl scoffed.

Annette grumbled to this.

"Wow, three famous superheroes!" Dil beamed. "Right here in this spot! Can I get your autographs?"

Action Girl looked back to her partners before shrugging. The three of them soon signed their superhero names.

"Hey, no pushin', we're not goin' anywhere." Action Girl chuckled.

"Oh, oh, oh, I'm next!" Rhonda piped up as she looked around for a piece of paper, but soon handed her handkerchief. "Just sign this!"

"You got it." Dark Queen replied.

"Oh, you're all so cool, and quite fashionable," Rhonda giggled. "If only Phil and Lil DeVille were as fashionable as you two."

Dark Queen and Moon Shadow rolled their eyes to that.

"Hey, Dib, guess what?" Dil beamed to his best friend. "I got their autographs! Am I lucky or what?"

"My turn!" Dib smiled before grinning to himself. "Now I can get their DNA and run it through one of my dad's machines snd then I can find out the secret identities of Action Girl, Moon Shadow, and Dark Queen!"

"Uh, dude?" Moon Shadow said to him. "You know we can hear you, right?"

Dib then covered his mouth and chuckled sheepishly.

"Hey, look at the time." Dark Queen looked at her watch.

"This was fun, guys, you know where to find us." Action Girl added.

"Bye!" Moon Shadow concluded and the three heroes soon zipped off.

"Hey, wait!" Dib cried out. " **WHAT ABOUT MY AUTOGRAPH?!** "

"Thanks for all your help!" Kimi called out.

"We couldn't have done it without you!" Tommy added.

"Thanks for the autographs!" Rhonda beamed.

Dib muttered and groaned at his misfortune as Mike, Phil, and Lil came back without anyone suspecting a thing, except for maybe the ostrich chick who gaped at them in surprise, but smiled as he winked to them.

"Okay, guys, I think it's time to saddle back up." Tommy suggested.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone got back on their horses and continued their ostrich drive.

"We just survived our first ambush!" Susie beamed.

"And we're not even dusty!" Lil giggled.

"And Moon Shadow saved my life~" Courtney gushed. "I just wish I could thank him... Wherever he is right now."

"Oh, I'm sure that he already knows." Phil reassured her.

"For the first time in my life, my teacher won't fall asleep reading my 'What I Did on my Summer Vacation' essay!" Chuckie beamed.

"You know, I didn't just play Enrique, I was Enrique!" Dil smirked. "And Gaz, you're such an amazing actress!"

Gaz blinked and hid her face behind her GameSlave as she actually seemed to blush from that.

"It's all because of Tommy and Mike." Buddy praised.

"Well, we had some friends to help us out and luckily, the famous superheroes came to our rescue." Tommy replied.

"Now, let's get these birds home," Mike told the others. "I think we've had enough adventure for one day."

Then suddenly, everyone heard thunder and the bright sky became dark and cloudy and it now began to rain as everyone tried to take cover as there was then lightning strikes too, and everyone could see that a flood was coming.

" **MOVE OUT!** " Belinda cried out to the others.

Everyone went to a safe distance, but it didn't help much as the water was still rising.

"What are we going to do?!" Rhonda panicked. "The ostriches won't cross the river!"

"Well, we can't back the other way!" Gerald panicked.

"There's gotta be a way out of this." Mike tried to think.

"No pressure, guys, but it would be better if you could figure this out in, oh, say, the next five or six seconds." Chuckie advised.

"All we need is for one of them to cross and then the rest will follow." Tommy replied.

"How are you gonna do that, guys?" Dil asked.

Mike and Tommy came toward one ostrich and grabbed it by its neck.

"What are you guys doing?!" Angelica asked. "Mike, Tommy can barely control a horse!"

"Tommy, we have to ride these ostriches." Mike said as she took another ostrich.

"Are you guys insane?!" Junior asked.

"No, I saw this on TV," Mike replied. "It was when Action Guy was battling against the minions of The Ostrich Man who was a mutated bird himself who rebelled against the science lab who created him."

Mike and Tommy soon rode on the ostrich, but they had a hard time doing so.

"I can't watch!" Chuckie cried out as he then covered his eyes with his hat.

Tommy and Mike manged to get the ostriches to go across the river. Soon enough, the other ostriches followed. Everyone cheered for Tommy and Mike, especially Belinda and Lil.

"And our moms said we wasted our time watching television." Phil laughed as he then rode his horse with the others.

"This storm shouldn't last long." Belinda smiled and blushed to Tommy as he took charge like she knew and loved all the way back to Teeter-Totter Gulch.

Lil kissed Mike on the lips which made Mike blush too. The sun came back, and everyone was still heading out until Angelica and Junior noticed something was wrong.

"Reject?" Angelica asked as she suddenly looked through her now empty pouch.

"Reject?!" Junior cried out.

The ostrich chick was stuck in the mud, and Lil jumped into the mud to save the ostrich chick.

"Oh, you poor baby!" Angelica squealed as she took the chick with Junior and kissed him despite being covered in mud. "Mommy and Daddy are here! Don't you ever scare me like that again or I'm putting you in time-out chair!"

"Oh, I'm so glad he's okay." Junior smiled with Angelica.

Kimi and Susie were looking at Angelica oddly as she was baby talking to the ostrich chick.

"I think I liked it better when she wanted to eat him." Kimi commented.

Gerald and Buddy nodded in agreement.

"Okay, Lil, let's go." Phil told his twin sister.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up in a few." Lil giggled before she fall back in the mud and made mud angels.

Mike rolled her eyes, but smiled to Lil.

"Oh, Mike, you have no idea, but when me and Phil were little, we used to play in the mud." Lil told her girlfriend.

"I knew she'd crack sooner or later," Phil smirked. "Mud is in our blood."

"That's enough, Lil..." Tommy gently called. "Get out of the mud."

Lil turned around with glowing red eyes and fangs and claws popped out as she then roared at Tommy.

"Come on, Tommy, let her have her fun." Mike simply told the boy who shivered from Lil's wolf rage.

Lil giggled and continued to play in the mud as she seemed to lose touch with reality.

"Come on, Lil, we have to get going soon, wrap it up." Mike told her girlfriend.

"Five more minutes~" Lil giggled.

Mike and Phil look at each other and nodded as they then went to get Lil away from the mud.

"No, it's not fair!" Lil complained. "Phil gets to play in the mud! You guys are mean!"

"Lil can ride with me until she gets calmed down." Mike told the others as she then put Lil onto her own horse.

"Come on, Mike," Lil insisted. " **LET'S GET WILD!** "

"Chill out, Lil!" Mike told her. "We have a favor to carry out for Scott's family, remember?"

"Can we go play in the mud?" Lil giggled.

"Uhh... Maybe later, Princess." Mike told her.

* * *

Luckily, Lil soon settled down and they were back on track.

"Guys, do y'all see what I see?" Belinda smiled to the others as she pointed to Tiny's truck going into a new barnyard.

"We made it!" Mike beamed.

"All right!" Buddy added.

Everyone cheered and they threw their hats in the air with glee as they came to see Red's sister at long last.

"You did it, Tommy," Chuckie smiled to his best friend. "Congratulations."

Belinda came over and kissed Tommy's cheek which made him blush.

"You guys did it, Mike and I just told you what to do," Tommy sheepishly told the others. "I'm still a pretty lousy cowboy."

"Yeah, but like Mike, you're a great leader," Chuckie smiled. "And I knew you'd pull it off."

"No, you didn't." Mike told him.

"No, I didn't." Chuckie then admitted.

Tommy and Chuckie shared a laugh together as their horses neighed.

"How 'bout we show 'em a big finish, partner?" Tommy asked.

Chuckie nodded in agreement. Tommy tried to hold onto his horse only for his hat to fly off and he then fell off. He put his hat back on and saw he wasn't hurt, so he ran to catch up with the others. The gates opened by a couple of strangers to let them into the petting zoo with the ostriches. Scott and Jade waved their hats in the air and the kids did back. Grandpa Lou smirked as Red came out of the truck.

* * *

"Well, I'll be a horse's behind," Red commented as everyone came. "I don't know how you kids done it, but you done all right."

"When you're in a pickle, you can always count on a Pickle." Grandpa Lou smiled to his old friend.

"Gee, Lou, even though you said that 'bout 6,000 times, I never get tired of hearin' it," Red replied as he reached into his vest and handed him some money. "Here ya go, old man."

"Thanks, Squirt," Grandpa Lou smiled to his grandson. "That was the easier money I've ever made."

"You bet on us making it?" Tommy asked.

"Never had a doubt." Grandpa Lou replied.

Tommy's lit up and he smiled to his grandfather before he then soon hugged his grandfather.

"I just love a happy ending." Belinda smiled to Tommy and his grandfather.

"Me too." Tommy replied as he went over to his new girlfriend and then kissed her on the lips.

Belinda giggled and blushed from the kiss as she and Tommy were going to be a couple from then on.

* * *

That night, everyone had a campfire to celebrate their victory and they were all sharing the story of their very first drive in the Old West and about how they encountered Annette and the rustlers.

"And then, we use our spurs to blow out the tires and when they tried to drive off-" Gerald began.

"They couldn't!" Buddy added. "But until Annette caught us, we were then suddenly saved by the heroes: Action Girl, Moon Shadow, and Dark Queen."

"But it was all Tommy and Mike's idea!" Junior smiled.

"Oh, yeah," Rhonda added. "We wouldn't have made it back without Tommy and Mike."

Tommy and Mike smiled as their friends smiled back. Grandpa Lou smiled down to Tommy and put his arm around his shoulder.

* * *

"Kimi, I am totally serious, this is the best meal I have ever had in my life." Lil smiled to her best friend as she ate.

"What's the secret ingredient?" Tiny asked.

Kimi only looked away in response.

"Come on, you can tell Tiny," Tiny frowned to her. "I learned you everythin' you know."

"Sorry," Kimi replied. "Serious chefs like myself take our secrets to the grave."

"She's right," Buddy agreed with his girlfriend. "My sister taught me that."

Tiny's eyes widened, but he then looked down with a pout.

"Oh, all right..." Kimi gave in before whispering in his ear. "I used tofu with barbecue sauce."

"Tofu?" Tiny asked before he looked down to his food and smiled. "Genius! Yer a genius!"

* * *

Susie heard Ellie moo, so she went over to the cow with her burger. "Chillax, Ella," she told the old cow with a smile. "It's a veggie burger. After all we've been through, you think I'd do that to you?"

Ellie just mooed in response.

"I wonder if I'll get to see Moon Shadow again," Courtney sighed to herself. "I really want to thank him for saving my life."

Phil then got an idea from that which made him smirk and walk away.

"Where are you going?" Rhonda asked.

"I'm just going to check and see if I've got everything packed," Phil replied. "I'll be right back."

"Don't be too long, Philly." Courtney told her boyfriend.

"Don't worry, Babe, I'll be back!" Phil promised.

"I just love that boy~" Courtney cooed.

Everyone sighed, but smiled to the blonde rich girl as she was happy. Everyone continued to eat while Phil was gone, but he was going to surprise them, but mostly Courtney.

* * *

"Angelica, you know that we can't keep Reject," Junior told his girlfriend. "Your parents will have a cow! No pun intended."

"But what about Reject?" Angelica frowned. "He will be abandoned again!"

They soon saw Little Red sitting by himself and they seemed to have an idea of who could take care of the ostrich chick for them.

"Hey, Little Red," Junior said to the young cowboy. "I'm sorry that you didn't get the girl that you wanted."

"I guess it's just too good to be true..." Little Red sighed. "And soon, yer pretty friend will be outta my life~"

"Don't say that," Angelica coaxed. "There's plenty of fish in the sea, and someday, you will find the right girl. In the meantime, we want you to have a little something since this was the best summer of my life." She then held out the ostrich chick to the young cowboy.

"Are ya sure, guys?" Little Red asked.

"I can't bring him home," Angelica smiled back. "My mom would freak had you know how prissy them city girls can be."

"My parents don't really like birds." Junior added.

The ostrich chick smiled at the young cowboy. The blonde couple smiled and walked, even Angelica who was crying.

"That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life." Angelica sobbed.

"It's okay, Angelica, it's gonna be okay." Junior soothed.

Angelica was crying and Junior comforted her. The ostrich chick looked back at his "parents" as he was never going to see them again after that moment.

* * *

Meanwhile Dil, Dib, and Gaz were sneaking around the house to find the television.

"Did you guys hear that?" Dib asked as he heard a familiar theme song coming from inside.

"It sounds like a certain mariachi theme song." Dil narrowed his eyes.

"It's coming from in there." Gaz pointed to a shack.

Dil opened the door and smiled as he found a TV that showed his and Dib's favorite show which Red was watching who peeped from behind the couch.

"You are so busted~" Dib told the old cowboy.

"Aw, I'm beggin' ya, kids!" Red yelped as he stood up and covered the TV. "Don't tell anyone! I've got reputation 'round these parts."

Dil, Dib, and Gaz looked to each other and huddled together to come up with a deal with Red.

"Okay, here's how it's gonna go down," Gaz said as Dil sat down to eat Red's beans while Dib sat beside him. "We won't tell IF you tell Dil and Dib every little detail that happened to Enrique, and I won't tear you inside out."

"I can do ya better," Red replied as he went to his closet and opened it to show that he had VHS tapes of every episode ever from top to bottom. "I've taped every show."

Dil and Dib beamed to each other.

"So, what happened?" Dib asked.

"Yeah, did Enrique survive the surgery?" Dil added in anticipation.

"Good news: Enrique's brain works, Bad news: He thinks he's his sister, Rosita." Red replied as he put one tape into the VCR.

The trio were starting to watch the show while Gaz was playing with her GameSlave.

Dib looked over and saw a figure on the roof. "Whoa."

"What's wrong, buddy?" Dil asked.

"I thought I saw someone on the roof." Dib told him.

"It's probably one of the horses, let's watch our show." Dil told him.

"Hmm..." Dib hummed in thought.

* * *

Belinda was soon on the telephone with her grandparents Lisa and Oliver while Tommy went outside to talk with Chuckie.

"You know, I can't believe that I'm saying this, but I wish that we didn't have to leave tomorrow." Tommy said to his best friend.

"You're right," Chuckie agreed. "This is the summer we'll always remember."

The two smiled as they looked to everyone else around the campfire. Well, almost everyone.

"For you, it will definitely," Tommy replied. "You know, Chuckie you could be a real cowboy."

"I know, isn't it crazy that Mr. Allergy could rope, ride, and wrangle?" Chuckie agreed before sighing as he started to play the harmonica. "They're all useless back home."

"Be straight with me, you've played harmonica before, right?" Tommy asked. "Okay, don't tell me! I don't care..." he then tried to ignore the music until he started to get annoyed. "Just say yes or no, before this week, have you ever put a harmonica in your mouth?"

Chuckie ignored his best friend and continued to play the harmonica.

" **CHUCKIE!** " Tommy cried out.

* * *

"Oh, this one is beautiful." Courtney smiled as she was looking at the flowers and picked some out as she was allowed to take any that she would want.

"Just like you." A voice told her.

"Hello?" Courtney looked around. "Is someone there?" The blonde rich girl looked around and shrugged as she continued to look at the flowers. "A blue tulip? I've never seen that kind before."

"It suits you." The voice came in front of her.

"Huh?" Courtney asked before looking up and gasped. "It's you! Moon Shadow!"

"Hey there, Beautiful." Moon Shadow greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Courtney asked.

"I heard you had something to say to me." Moon Shadow replied.

"Oh, yeah..." Courtney said. "Thank you for saving me from that ostrich stampede, I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't stepped in. So, thank you, Moon Shadow, for saving my life."

"You're welcome, it was my pleasure, Courtney." Moon Shadow flashed her a smile.

Courtney blushed in response.

"Also, you dropped this." Moon Shadow told her as he took out a golden starred necklace.

"My necklace!" Courtney gasped. "My grandfather gave that to me before he died when I was a little girl. Thank you, thank you for finding it!"

"You're very welcome." Moon Shadow smiled back to her.

Courtney was then about to put on the necklace.

"Here, let me help you." Moon Shadow offered.

"Oh, okay..." Courtney blushed.

Moon Shadow smiled as he put the necklace on for the blonde girl. "There, it matches your hair."

"Thank you." Courtney replied.

"No problem." Moon Shadow smiled to her.

Courtney was still blushing and came closer to the hero accidentally put her head on his chest. "Sorry!"

"What ever for?" Moon Shadow asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't love you," Courtney looked down from him. "I have a boyfriend, and he'd get mad if I looked at another boy like you funny, hero or no hero."

"I think he already knows about it." Moon Shadow replied as he then took off his mask.

Courtney gasped in total shock. "P-P-Phil?!"

"Surprise?" Phil smiled weakly.

"Y-Y-Y-You're Moon Shadow?!" Courtney asked.

"Shh..." Phil shushed her and put his finger to her mouth with a small smile. "Yes, I am. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but it's basically the law of a superhero."

"And I always felt like someone was watching over me at night," Courtney remembered. "That was you."

"Like a guardian angel," Phil nodded. "But promise me that you won't ever tell anyone."

"All right, Phil..." Courtney replied. "I won't tell anyone... I just can't believe after all this time you were Moon Shadow."

"I'm just surprised you didn't think of it sooner," Phil smirked. "I mean, Moon Shadow is pretty much the cutest between him, Dark Queen, and Action Girl, don't ya think?~"

"And the hottest superhero that I have ever met." Courtney smirked back.

"Courtney, where are you?" Kimi's voice asked. "It's time to go to bed!"

"Oh, I guess I have to go now." Courtney replied.

"Don't worry..." Phil said before turning like a tornado and was back in his cowboy outfit so no one else would suspect a thing. "I'll take ya there so we can get ready go back home tomorrow."

"Very well." Courtney blushed.

* * *

Unknown to them, Mike and Lil were watching this as they were alone together.

"I guess he finally told her." Lil said.

"Yep." Mike nodded to that.

Lil turned to Mike with a smile. "I love you, Mike."

"And I love you too, Lil." Mike smiled back.

The two then kissed as everyone went to bed after a big week out on the dude ranch together.

* * *

"And that is the story of the greatest summer of my life." Tommy smiled as he concluded the story for Scout back in future day.

"Wow, Daddy, that was the best story ever!" Scout beamed. "I'm glad that you told me."

"I'm glad you liked it so much, sweetie." Tommy smiled to his daughter.

"So, what happened to that cute blonde girl?" Scout asked. "Did you ever talk to her again?"

Tommy looked to the door as it opened which made him smile. "As a matter of fact, there she is."

"Huh?" Scout asked before looking to the door to see a blonde woman with suitcases and happily ran to her. "Mama!"

"Scout!" Belinda smiled as she hugged her daughter. "Did ya behave for Daddy?"

"Uh-huh," Scout nodded. "He told me a story about how he went to a Dude Ranch and reunited with you."

"Oh, not that old story." Belinda blushed.

"Aw, come on, Bell, you know it's a classic." Tommy smiled to his wife.

"I guess yer right." Belinda replied.

"I made your favorite for dinner," Tommy smiled. "Spaghetti and meatballs."

"Yay!" Scout cheered.

"You're the best." Belinda smiled as she kissed her husband.

"I know I am." Tommy replied.

The family went to the kitchen so they can eat their dinner. Scout was really happy that her parents got to meet and reunite all those years ago.

The End


End file.
